Rise of the Kishin
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: THEY WERE SEALED FOR THEIR "SINS". NOW ONE BY ONE THEY ARE BEING RELEASED. CAN OUR HEROES BEAT THIS ANCIENT EVIL? OR WILL THIS EVIL WIN IN THE END?
1. Chapter 1: HE WHO COMES FROM THE SHADOWS

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE POWER PUFF GIRLS OR H.O.T.D. (HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD) CHARACTERS.  
I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY

**THEY WERE SEALED FOR THEIR "SINS". NOW ONE BY ONE THEY ARE BEING RELEASED. CAN OUR HEROES BEAT THIS ANCIENT EVIL? OR WILL THIS EVIL WIN IN THE END?**

**(NOTE: Sorry guys.  
I had to edit the first chap because I BIG chunk was missing from it.  
Took me a few days ro realize it when read through it the other day.  
So here's chapter one with extra.  
Please enjoy)**

**CHAPTER ONE:  
HE WHO COMES FROM THE SHADOWS**

**The city of Townsville. Home to our fare citizens and live ins. Townsville Hall, home of our Mayor. Pokey Oaks Kinder garden; the school of our future. But that is not where our story begins.**

A girl sighs as she closes her locker door shut. She's wearing the school uniform with green tint on it her boyish rough looking hair stretches down to her shoulders and she has three piercing in each ear. And she's wearing a green skulled choker around her neck and black sneakers with green designs on it.

"Damn it school again." She complains and sighs again.

"Hey, Buttercup!" a cheerful voice called out to her.

Buttercup looks to the direction of the voice and smiles lightly as she sees a blond walking towards her with a big smile on her face. The blonde's wearing a blue shirt with a blue jeans pants and blue low heals shoes. A piercing in each ear with a necklace around her neck. Her ponytails are set in twins. "Hey, Bubbles." She says with a sigh. "How's my little sister?"

Bubbles stands in front of her older sibling and giggles. "To think you left home earlier than both Blossom and me."

"Yeah whatever." The green eyed teen retorted. But it's boring and all. You know; peace all around the world and all." She says sighing. "But I really wanna kick someone's ass!"

"Even if the world _is_ in peace, Buttercup?" A calm voice female came from behind her.

"Hey, Blossom." The green eyed girl said nervously.

Blossom stands behind her younger sister wearing a pink shirt red jacket combo .She's also wearing a red skirt to her knees and wearing red shoes. Her hair reaches down to her lower back in a loose ponytail. "Hey, Buttercup. You left early this morning. Quite the surprise even for me."

"Oh knock it off, Sis." She said answered jokingly.

"Well we don't really have to worry about any problems, right?" The red head answered. Besides, we've been training.

Bubbles giggles as Buttercup chuckles.

Buttercup then looks to her phone. "Shit we got class!" she exclaimed as she runs ahead of her sisters.

Bubbles runs behind Buttercup as Blossom follows afterwards.

Minutes later they arrive at the class room minimum fatigue. They walked to their seats. Blossom sat at the window while Buttercup sat in front of with Bubbles next to her.

"There's my Cherry Blossom." A calm male voice directed to Blossom.

Blossom smiles lightly to the recognition of the voice and turns."Hey, Boomer." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Blossom." The young hero said as he pecks Blossom's lips. "How was the vacation?"

Boomer was wearing a red blazer shirt and a dark maroon jacket. Red jeans adorned with blood red markings down to the edge. He wears a red cap with his orange-like hair flows down on in a low ponytail almost as long as Blossom's.

"It could've been better with you." The red head answered pouty.

Boomer sat next to her.

"Awww, you miss him." Bubbles and Buttercup sang together.

"He's not the only one that misses his girlfriend, you know?" Came a gruffly voice.

"Hey, Butch." Buttercup called out with a grin.

"Hey, babe." He answered grinning. How ya doing?

Butch wears a green sleeveless vest over a black body shirt showing his muscular arms. A green army printed pants with dark moss green combat boots. He wears a dark sapphire piercing in his left ear and his left brow. His hair is kept in a spiked way (kinda like a super saiyan with black hair) because of his special jell.

"Much better now." She stands and gives him a deep kiss. Butch then leans against her desk.

"And don't I get a kiss from sweet little Bubbles?" Asked a calm cool voice from next to the blonde heroine.

"Brad~!" Bubbles squealed as she jumped from her chair in to her boyfriend's arms. Brad hugs her back in return and give a soft kiss on the lips. "Did you miss me, Brad?"

"Of course I did." He answered. Brad wore a blue neat shirt buttoned to his collar bone. A dark blue jeans and blue sneakers. His hair style's similar to his favorite dbz character but without the ponytail.

As Brad sat in front of Bubble; Princess came into the class. Her brown-orange hair held in two sizable panda ears and the rest braided down her left shoulder. She wore a yellow open shirt with a white decent top under it; brown pants with a dragon claw design on it with black shoes. She wears tooth like earrings on each ear. She makes a bee line straight to her desk with is for position diagonally away from the heroes.

"Hey, Princess." Bubbles greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Bubbles." Princes answered calmly as she sits.

"How was your vacation?" The bubbly blonde asked.

"It was pleasant until it ended." She said as she takes out her books and note pad.

As soon as Bubbles was gonna ask the bro-range (yes orange and brown fused together). The teacher walks in, clears his thought signaling his arrival. He wore a khaki business suit with neat brown shoes. Silver hair sleeked back; with a stone expression on his face. His skin is pale to grey toned. "Good morning, class." He said getting the class' attention and puts his briefcase on his desk.

"Good morning, Mister Haws." The class greeted back.

"Now please wake your seats" He said coolly. "Today we have new student today. So please welcome her and don't make complete fools of yourselves." He then looks to open class door. "You can come in now."

A few seconds later a young female teen walks into the class. Her skin pure clear almost transparent. She wore dark blue gothic clothing. Her shirt was blue with a symbol at the center and navy blazer over it. A dark blue baggy pants down to her ankle. Two snake bite piercings on her lower lip and ten piercings on each ears! Her hair was set in a wild blue fire like manner. Blue eyelid make up and a braided line of blue hair down to her left shoulder.

The class looks at the new student with awe as she calmly makes her way to the black board and wrote her name on it 滅ミズリ.

Shōmetsu Mizuri" Blossom read to herself.

Mizuri then turns to the class and bows. "Good morning, everyone. " she said as she stands straight. "My name is Shōmetsu Mizuri. Pleased to meet you all. And take care of me. I look forward to learning in this school year." She then bows again and smile to the class.

Suddenly most of the students start clamoring silently. "Man that girl's hot! _I know, right? I would hit that in a heartbeat. _**Maybe I should give her special tour around the school. That be good. **Or you could let me handle it" The male students exclaimed among eachother. "**Boys. Always thinking with the wrong head. **_That's true. But I like her shirt design. Wonder if she's a designer? _She is pretty cute, though. **Don't tell me you're switching sides?** I would, if it's with you" She answered giggle. "**I like you but not in that way."** She said laughing.

"That's enough clamoring from you lots." The teacher said coldly making everyone quite down. "Now miss Shōmetsu-" The teacher began.

"Sorry for cutting you off; but may I ask the class a question?" She asked respectfully.

"O-Of course." He clears his throat. "By all means."

Mizuri steps forward in front of the desk. "Do any of you know where the Poky Oaks Kinder Garden is?" The class just stares at her for a moment before she continues. It's for my younger sisters. They have to go there tomorrow to register."

Most of the boys in the class started clamoring claiming they now where the pre-school is. "I know where it is!" exclaimed a blonde male. "Get real! You don't even know where your backyard is!" Yelled a red headed male. "It's obvious I'm the better choice. So I should do it. Said a pony tailed male.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted the commanding feminine voice of Princess as she slams her hands on her desk.

The entire class stayed silent as the look to Princess.

Bras just whistled. Butch smirked and Boomer chuckled.

"Princess." Blossom whispered.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Acting like a bunch of children!" She sighs then sits down. "At least not _all_ men are like that."

Butch chuckles.

The teacher sighs and looks to Mizuri. "You can sit in front of Bubbles."

"Who is, Bubbles?" She asks she looks to class.

"I am~~!" Exclaims the bubbly blonde excitingly. "And I can show you where P.O.K.G. is." She then giggles.

"I thank you for your offer" The bluenette than goes to her seat and sits. "Then I shall wait until school finish."

Later school finished around five o'clock.

Mizuri was standing by her locker putting in her books in it. She then heard footsteps coming to her. Out of instinct the bluenette looked to the direction and see Bubble with five other people.

"Hey." Bubbles said smiling. "These are my sisters." She motions the Blossom and Buttercup. "Blossom and Buttercup."

Blossom shook Mizuri's hand firmly. "Hello, Ms. Shōmetsu. I am Blossom"

"Mizuri is fine, Blossom." She said as she finished shaking Blossom's hand.

Buttercup walks to Mizuri and raises her fist to her. "Sup. Name's Buttercup"

Mizuri fist pounded Buttercup with respect. "I'm alright."

Bubbles then motions to the boys. "And these are our boyfriends. Brad's my boyfriend. Boomer is Blossom's boyfriend. And Butch is Buttercup's boyfriend"

Brad greets Mizuri with a handshake. Boomer smiles and nods. Butch grins nods.

"Well are we going or what?" asked the black haired hero.

Buttercup lightly nudges him with her elbow. "Yeah, yeah keep you shirt on, Butchy." She said grinning.

"Okay, Cuppy." He grinned back.

"Okay, let's go~!" The blonde heroine shouts as she fists pump into the air.

As the group walk down the route.

"So Mizuri, what brings you here?" Asked Butch.

"Well my mother is a scientist and the four of us moved here." She answered shrugging.

"Your parent's a scientist too?" Asked blonde and red head hero asked in unision.

"That is correct." The bluenette answered.

"So what kind of science does your mom study?" Buttercup asked.

"Her study's are mostly on cultural and natural science. She sometimes gets a little too deep into her work and forgets she has children."

"Oh." Is all the green eyed heroine could say.

Bubbles just stifle a giggle at the moment. She then looks ahead of the group and smiles cheerfully. "Well there it is." She said as she points to Mizuri's target. "Pokey Oaks Kinder Garden." She said with a wave of the hand.

Mizuri looks to school and smiles. A smile that run chills down the heroes if they've seen it. (_"He's in there. I barely feel his presence but he's in there" _She thought to herself. "Thank you all." She said smiling at them. "I'll tell my sisters when I reach home."

"Hey, Mizuri would you like to go to the mall with us? You know for some sightseeing around the coolest place in Townville!" Bubbles ask with a world support of hope.

"I'm sorry but I must decline your offer, Bubbles." She said smiling warmly. "But I have to cook today. And you should know it is to be oldest in the house."

Blossom smiles. "I'm actually the oldest out of the three of us."

"My mistake, Blossom." She said laughing. "Well then. I'll see you soon?"

"Damn straight you will." Butch says grinning.

The group then turns and make their way to the mall.

"Wait." Mizuri halted them. "I heard that you are heroes, correct?"

"Yeah, we have super powers unlike normal people." Butch answered confidently.

"I see." She said mostly to herself. "I also have a hero I admire aswell." She said with a smile.

"What kind of hero is that person?" Buttercup asked curiously.

"He was a very powerful person. He also had allies that aid him in work."

"Was?" Blossom asked. "You mean he'd dead?"

"Most of them sadly I'm afraid." She hangs her head low. "But only one of them survived the day they died."

Butch looked sad. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. It's time to move on to the future." The bluenette said grinning.

Boomer then sighs. "Alright guys, let's go. Mizuri has to cook for her sisters and we're keeping her here asking a lot of questions."

The group bid Mizuri farewell and she waves back. As the group vanishes from her sight her smile turns into a scowl.

"Tsk, being nice is really not in my blood!" she said with her head cocked to the side and rubs her neck. "Damn they ask to many fucking questions."

"Mizuri-sensei" A young voice came from behind her.

"Ah, Umiko" She turns and sees a young teenage girl around 15 years of age. She has silver hair and blue-pearl eyes. She wears a silver sleeveless top that shows her belly button. A light blue skinny jeans that shows her legs' figure.

"Is this the place, Mizuri-sensei?" She said as she walks to next to her.

"Hell yeah, it is." She said with a grin. "C'mon, we gotta a lot of digging to do."

She then walks ahead and enters the school.

Meanwhile at a very familiar house.

Professor Utonium is reading his news paper as he listens to the news wearing a black pants with white polo shirt. He then hears the front door open and a simian wearing a business suit walks inside and sits across him.

"Good evening, Professor." The simian greeted.

"Good evening, Mojo." The professor returned the greeting. "How's the experiment going?" He asks his enemy turned science friend.

Mojo lets out a heavy sigh. "Not so well, Utonium." Utonium puts his paper down and turns down the radio. "Although the serum _is_ perfected." He begins to explain as he rubs his temple with his primate hands. "The risks are very….**deadly**."

Utonium sighs. "Perhaps there's something you're missing, Mojo."

"I am very well aware of that, Professor." Mojo stated calmly. "But…I do not know what it is. Until then I refuse to test it on anything accept plants."

"You know something?" Utonium says smiling lightly.

"What is it, Professor?"

"To think that nine years ago we were mortal enemies. We wouldn't be sitting in the same room without trying to get rid of eachother." He smiles brightly.

Mojo then chuckles catching on to what his friend is saying. "And to think. All it took was a massive alien invasion for all of to band together."

"And it took all of us to beat that invasion, Mojo. You and your boys. My girls and myself. All the villains and other heroes of the world worked together to beat this threat."

"And from then; the world was at peace." Mojo said smiling.

"And still too." Utonium added. He then looks to the clock and sighs. "I gotta take a jog, Mojo." He says as he stands.

"You've been going out a lot these pad few day." He looks to clock and sees that it's 8:56. "Especially at this hour"

"I haven't notice. Must be a Utonium thing." Mojo chuckles at that remark.

"Ah yes, the girls have called." The primate says changing the subject. "They're at the mall with boys."

"Well else to keep them out of trouble than my girls, right?" Utonium teased as he puts on his white hoodie.

"I suppose you're right." He answered smugly.

"Oh yeah. Kean's gonna work late tonight. She called earlier to say that." He then opens the door as her walked outside and closed the door behind him. And looks at the direction of Pokey Oaks Kinder Garden. "Something doesn't feel right." He then puts the hoodie over his head and jogs to his destination.

Mizuri and Umiko climbs out of a deep wide whole they dug in the middle of a classroom. Mizuri looks down and starts to chuckle to herself. "Soon you will walk this world again, Daimon-sama."Umiko stands next to her and looks down on a coffin with a symbol engraved in it.

Umiko looks to a direction. "Mizuri-sensei, I sense someone coming this way. He seems…strong.

"Take care of it, then. I'll put up a barrier and start the ritual." And then she sat next to the opening crossing her legs and raising her hands to the sky and begins to chant in Latin.

"Tandem venit hora vigilare meus.  
In tempus vobis est ut reuertere ad tuum comrads.  
Ad nos.  
Ad me.  
Do tibi partem sanguinis statim ut surrexerit et ambulaverit hic."

("At last the time has come to walk, my Lord.  
In the time for you to return to your comrads.  
To us.  
To me.  
I give thee a part of the blood as soon as he rise again and walk here. ")

She then takes out a knife and cuts her hand; squeezing her fist to let the blood drop on the coffin on the symbol.

Then she continues the chant. "Sanguinem trado tibi.  
Sic vestri cor possim percutere iterum.  
Moveatur corpus ita est.  
Sic vestri pulmones Halitus iterum."

("I offer my blood to you.  
So your heart may beat again.  
So your body can move again.  
So your lungs can breathe again.")

The seal begins to glow as ruin seal appear around Mizuri rotating as she continues to chant.

Outside the kinder garden Utonium slows his pace as he reaches. He holds out his arm and is jolted by a small shock. "A barrier?" he asked himself. He touched it and sparked even heavier. "And a strong one at that." He concluded.

"Who the hell are you; you Dummy?" Umiko's voice is heard from behind him. The professor turns around and looks at the teen.

"Just taking a jog." He answered nonchalantly.

"Well then keep jogging, dummy." She said harshly.

"I'm sorry but I can't." He answered apologetically.

"Oh. And why is that, Dummy?" She crosses her arm over her chest.

"I cannot tell you that, young lady." He said sternly.

Umiko than snaps her fingers and grins. "Oh?" She questioned. "Is about Daimon being sealed in there?" She asked pointing at the school.

Utonium's face wash shocked at the accusation. "H-How…did you know?"

"It's simple, Dummy." She shook her head. "We're supposed to keep you here while our teacher releases him."

Utonium frowns. "Do you know what's in there? Do you know what evil has been sealed?" He tries to convince the girl. "Daimon cares about no one! As soon as he released he'll kill you all!" He then takes a deep breath. "I have to stop the ritual. " He then turns around and sees a girl similar to Umiko; but her eyes are paler than the other. "You're blind."

The other scowled. "Give Stupid a prize for stating the obvious."

"My sister, Umika." Umiko introduced. We'll take care of you now." She said mock friendly.

Umika cracks her knuckles. "Let's get this started."

But before either of the twins could've react; Utonium passed Umika with speed.

Caught off guard Umika quickly retaliated, grabbing the professor's shirt and pulling him in front of her. But before Utonium can question; she punched him straight in to the stomach. The force was enough to know the air out of his lungs and sends him skidding a few feet just as Umiko was about to kick him aiming for his neck. "Don't forget dummy! You're fighting two opponents!" As the leg reaches to his neck; a small barrier appears instantly taking the massive blow meant to kill an adult man. Umiko grunted as she jumps back and holds her fighting stance. "Not bad, dummy." Umiko than dashes forward and performs a high kick to his face; but Utonium blocks it, grabs her leg and swings her to Umika. Umika sees this and moves aside avoiding being hit by his sister. Utonium the see's Umika grabbing Umiko's leg and flips her towards him. Umiko came down with as axe drop down on him. Utonium raises his arms to block the kick; but his knees buckled slightly by the force of the kick. Umika see the opening and rushes in to do full fisted straight punch to his stomach again. Umiko then flips over him and does a low kick knocking him on his back. As he feels a second punch from Umika and a hell hard axe drop from Umiko. Smashing into the ground and causing a small crack below him. He coughs out blood as he feels a sting in his chest.

"Hey, stupid." Umika teased. "You're _we're_ fighting two people." She says as they both stand up.

Utonium lies there straining in pain. ("I broke three ribs. That's not good") His vision then begins to get blurry as the last thoughts that ran through his mind are the girls. "Girls." He whispered before passing out.

At the mall the girls got an uneasy feeling.

Bubbles looks around. "Did you girls…feel that?"

Blossom nods and Buttercup remained silent.

"We gotta check on the professor." Blossom said standing up as the rest did the same.

As they decided to move a huge pillar of dark purple light shoots out into the distance.

"The hell is that?!" Butch yelled.

"I don't know." Blossom answered in awe staring at the dark purple pillar that still remains there. "But my guts say the professor's there." She says in a confident tone.

The others nodded and within an instant they dashed out of the mall and rushes towards the light.

Meanwhile at the kinder garden. The coffin floats over the whole it was in as the light slowly shrinks in diameter. Mizuri claps her hand together as a job well done. She then starts to make her way outside.

"I wonder if those two didn't kill whoever the hell came here." She said scoffing. She then reaches to the twins; who are standing over an unconscious adult man. "Is this the person?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, Mizuri-sensei." The twins answered together.

Utonium then groans as he opens his eyes slowly.

"Oh, the dummy's awake!." Exclaimed Umiko.

Mizuri steps forward into Utonium view. "You got a lot of guts coming here, good sir." She stated. "But it's already to late. Once Daimon's free we'll just be on our way."

"Daimon will kill you as soon as he's out!" The professor coughed. He…won't be merciful to anyone…"

Mizuri angrily steps down on Utonium's chest; causing hm to scream in pain. "You know nothing, you fool!" she shouted. "I should kill you myself for insulting him!" Mizuri then regains her composure and smiles. "No. I have a better idea. You will witness Daimon's revival."

Utonium glares at Mizuri. Umiko then raises her foot over his face. "Maybe we should do something about those eyes, right?" Umiko asks. Leg then blazes with a blue flamed leg armor. "He might get burned though."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Comes the voice of the red head heroine and punches Umiko in the face **hard **sending her crashing through the school wall.

"Umiko!" She cries out to her twin and is hit by Buttercup and is sent through the school wall aswell.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" She said smirking.

Bubbles flies fast but then slows to a halt as she sees Mizuri in sight. "Mi-Mizuri?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hello, Bubbles." She says with a gentle smile.

The boys reaches to the beaten professor and checks his condition.

"I'm…fine….Get…..Daimon…now." he strained.

Brad's eyes glow dim blue as he scans the professor from top to bottom. "No, you're not, Prof." He said as his eyes return to their original state. You've got at least 3 to 4 fractured ribs; but your ribcage is severely damaged. We have to get you to the hospital." He said very concerned.

"I just called for an ambulance and police. They should be here soon." Boomer said while putting his phone away.

"Hey is that Mizuri?" Butch asked as he points to after mentioned girl.

"What's she doing here?" Brad asked.

"Mizuri, how can you do this?" Bubbles ask nearly raising her voice.

"He was in my way, Bubbles. I'm sure you would understand." She stated calmly.

"But that doesn't mean you had to hurt him like that!" She motioned to the professor.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made, Bubbles." She then turns her back to the blonde heroine and walks to the school. "Those two better be awake when I find them."

"Hold it right there, you bitch!" Buttercup shouted.

Mizuri sighs as she turns. "I have a schedule to keep, Buttercup. I have no time to waste." She stated bluntly.

"How about I kick your ass first!" the green eyed heroine shouted as she dashes towards the bluenette.

Mizuri just lets out a sigh as she holds out her hand to side lightly motions it horizontally. As the action was made a wall of blue fire appeared between Mizuri and Buttercup; stopping the green eyed heroine in her tracks.

"What the hell!" She shouted.

"It seems like we have at least fifteen more minutes until Damon's release." She explained. "Tell you what. I'll let boys go through and you three stay here with me." She then smirks. "What do you say?"

Butch then stands. "How about the six of us take you on instead?"

"And giving me the honor of finishing that man? I think not."

"You little bitch." Boomer gritted his teeth.

"Wait, Boomer." Blossom stopped him before he could even move. "We'll allow that plan to go through. You guys go on ahead. We'll take care of Mizuri."

Boomer looks concerned. "You sure about that, babe?"

"Positive." She answered.

"Alright." Butch says as he smashes his fist together. "Let's get this shit started!"

The three dashes ahead towards Mizuri; who let's down the wall of fire so they can pass. Just as they pass the wall rises back up.

"And that is as far you three will be going." She looks up as Buttercup dashes down with her fist ready to punch.

"Take this!" She shouted.

As she punches forward Mizuri raises her hand with a layer of blue flames over her palm blocking Buttercup's punch and burning her fist at the time.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she jumps back.

Mizuri then let's the flame wall go down and grins.

Meanwhile inside the school; the boys are running through. Butch kicks a door off the hinges. The boys enter the room as they witness the coffin floating.

"A floating coffin?" Brad questioned in disbelief.

"Not just a coffin, dummy." Retorted Umiko as she steps from behind the coffin.

"It's a floating coffin." Commented Umika with false humor as she steps out the other side of the coffin.

"Those are the two girls Blossom and Buttercup smacked through the walls." Butch said amazed as they seemed not so harmed.

"It seems like we have at least five minutes left until this guy comes out." Umika shrugged. "Those girls hit hard, though"

"So it's like a timed match?" Umiko grinned.

"Duh." Umika rotates her arm to loosen it. "Let's get started, shan't we? Umika's arms then blazes into azure flamed gauntlets. "Still gotta loosen up, though"

Brad rushes in to and readies himself to kick Umika. But Umiko intervenes and knock his foot down by kicking it down. Brad was too surprised before being punched by a burning fist into his stomach and is sent flying into the wall.

Butch rush in and punches at Umiko; who dodges every swing with ease. "Will. You. Stay. Still!" He yelled between punches.

"Now why…would I…do that?" She questioned during dodges. Then she raises her azure blazed leg armored knee to block a low kick coming from below.

"The fuck…" He was caught off guard as Umiko sends her knee to his chin knocking him up a few feet of the ground. Then send by a high rolling kick to chest crashing through the wall.

"Was that?" Umiko finished his question.

Boomer was suddenly in front of her ready to punch but Umika blocks it with her open palm. "Is that it?" She taunted.

"Why you!"

Umiko then kicks Boomer in his chest using a straight kick to the wall.

"Get the fuck away from my sister." She threatened.

Outside the building Buttercup jumps back with her hands slightly burned. "The hell are you?!"

"I could ask you the same thing, Buttercup." She grinned. "But most of aren't human, tight?"

The police and ambulance arrives at the scene. The paramedics come out and went to aid the professor. One police car comes closer to them and door open. A middle aged male police officer comes out followed by Princess wearing a police uniform that fits her form neatly.

"Princess!" Bubbles yelled.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked as she reaches the group. "And what's with the light?" She looks to the paramedic tending to Utonium. "And get him to the hospital now!"

The medics rushes Utonium to the ambulance and carries him away.

"Mizuri!" Buttercup shouted. "Bring your ass here so I can kick it!"

"Now if I let you do that you might die, Buttercup."

Suddenly Boomer, Butch and Brad crashes through the wall and fall sliding to the girls. Princess was awestruck at the sight.

"Gimme an update now." She ordered.

"Well as you can see, Princess." Blossom started. "Mizuri seems to be more than just a new classmate."

"She wants to release some dangerous person in there." Bubbles added.

"And she got some freaky powers." Buttercup spat.

"Okay, so Mizuri's not who she is. Some ancient evil is gonna get out. And your dad's on the way to the hospital because he got beaten badly." She shortened.

"That's right." Boomer said standing.

"And we got our asses handed to ass." Butch grunted.

"Big time." He concluded.

Umika and Umiko stepped up next to Mizuri. They let their armors die down and stand confidently next to their teacher.

"At seems that time is almost up." Mizuri stated. "About fifteen seconds left." She chuckled then laughed. "Let us countdown to our Lord's glorious revival!" Then Mizuri raises her hands.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six." Umiko began

"Five, four, three, two." Umika added.

"One." Mizuri grinned.

As the countdown ended and the light pillar died away a burst of dark energy erupts from the coffin causing the rest of the building to crumble down to ruins and knocking our heroes a short distance away more. After energy subsided the coffin stood still and the lid open slowly. Mizuri walked to the coffin and when she reached it she kneeled.

"My, Lord" She said as she looks into the coffin. "You have returned." She smiled.

A young man stepped out of the coffin. He has the appearance of one in his twenties. His skin is dark tanned and his hair is shoulder length spiked. His eyes are blood red with slit pupils. He wears a black armor adorned in grey ritual markings of ranks. His shoulder pads a horned while his arm and shin guards are spiked. He wears black armored gloves. Deep black cape flows over his back and a symbol on his chest plate. The same symbol as his coffin.

Daimon looks to Mizuri with his eyes and grin showing his k9 like teeth. He begins to chuckle for awhile then it blows to a bellowed laughter sending chills to the company around them.

"I…have…returned, Mizuri." He said triumphantly."

Daimon looks around and sees Mizuri before him. He then bows on one knee to Mizuri's level stretching his arm to her face. As his hand reaches her face the gloves fades away into shadow wisps and cups her cheek; which Mizuri leans into. "Rise, my dear." He said smoothly. "There is no need for you to bow to me." He then raises her up to stand as he did. Daimon studies his surroundings. "What year is this, Mizuri?

"2012, my Lord." She answered respectfully.

"I see. I must learn from this era." He decided. He then looks to the twins. "And who are these two young ones?"

"These are my followers of the Seishin family. Seishin Umiko and Seishin Umika." She motions to each twin.

"I see." He says as he steps to them. "You chose them both because they are twins. A wise choice indeed." He then ruffles Umiko's hair.

"Hey, watch it!" Umiko knocks Daimon's hand of her head. "I just washed my hair!"

Daimon surprised by her sudden furry chuckled. "An amusing follower, Mizuri." He looks to her. "We shall release the others aswell. "I'm sure they wish to walk this world once more." He assured.

"As you wish, my Lord."

"But first we need a sort of transportation." He stands thinking for awhile then smirks. "And I know the perfect ally. Come, my dear" He holds out his right hand to her and she gently holds it. He raises their hands in a marital way and walks to the heroes.

"Hey, you!" The green eyed hero shouted.

Daimon looks to Butch. "Are you also an ally of Mizuri?" He asked clearly knowing the answer.

"After what she did? NO!" He yelled.

Boomer and Blossom dashes towards Daimon and Mizuri both ready hit him. Umiko and Umika steps forward to fight them off.

"Let them pass." Daimon ordered and they stand down.

Boomer swings for a left hook as Blossom swings for a right hook. Daimon raises his left hand to block Boomer's fist and moves him to block Blossom's fist with his elbow. Daimon then proceeds to move Boomer unto Blossom knocking them unbalanced and kick Boomer in his chest causing him to crash into Blossom and send both red-head heroes hurdling to the rubbles.

"Bubbles, c'mon!" Bras shouted to his girlfriend to get her attention.

"R-right!" She answered quickly.

The blonde heroes attempted to attack Daimon. But Daimon held out his unoccupied hand showing his open palm to them. A magical rotating seal of a circle, triangle and square rotating before it appears and instantaneously shot a wide three meter beam in diameter at the heroes. Brad realized the beam thrusting towards them and pushes Bubbles out the way. Just as he moved the beam pass him by a hairs breath. The beam pressed on. Buttercup and Butch grab Princess and the male officer and flew out of the way just as the beam passes them.

"The hell of a beam!" Butch yelled clearly surprised.

They watch as beam destroys a few cars and building sides as it pierce through until it hits in a distance and causes and explosion at a gasoline station. Daimon the let his hand down and looks to the destruction he's caused.

"Seems like I a lot to regain." He noted to himself.

"Fuck!" Buttercup cursed as she glares at Daimon. "Princess, get everyone out of here now!" She told the young bro-range.

"You think I would just leave you do the entire job!?" She yelled back. "Don't start, Buttercup!" She warned.

Butch settled the male officer down as Buttercup let Princess stand.

"Officer Mitch, get the team to stand by. Make sure the area is citizen free within five minutes! I want all personal to be armed. **Well armed.** Is that understood?!

"Yes, Ma'am!" He saluted and gives out the orders.

Blossom and Boomer came back with their clothes slightly tattered. "You are **not** gonna involve these police officers, Morebucks!" Blossom ordered.

"You're not my boss, Blossom!" She spat back. "Just like you; I have a city to protect! And I'll be damned to let you just swoop by and take all the work from us!"

"Princess, look." Boomer tried to assess the argument between the two teens.

"No!" The bro-range teen shouted. "It took me **years** to change my image for what I did to this city when I was younger!"

Daimon begins to chuckles.

"My, Lord?" Mizuri questioned his action.

"Oh do not worry, my dear. He assured. "Let us depart from this place." He grins. It wouldn't be fare if we are the only to set foot upon this new world."

"I see." Mizuri smiles knowing the plan.

"So what are we gonna do?" Umiko asked with her hands on her hips.

"I shall call an old friend of mine. Then we will leave this place to release another ally of ours." He explained.

"And who is this friend of yours?" Umika questioned with her arms crossed.

"You will find out soon." He answered smiling.

Daimon's shadow wavers then expands in size covering a great portion of the ruined pre-school. As the shadow reached is width length a roar is heard from the bottom of the shadowy abyss.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Butch and Buttercup complained at the same time.

The roar was even louder than the last. A massive reptilian claw sprouts out of the abyss and latches onto the ground. A second one comes out and crushes a few rubbles and nearly hitting the heroes; who moves out of the way in time.

"This is **so** not good!" Brad yelled.

A head rises out of the shadow. The head of a dragon. The neck follows; then the shoulders and chest. A knee hind leg rises lifting the rest of the dragons body at full length standing at nearly 36ft. The dragon breathed out a blue-grey smoke out of its reptilian maw. It's horns are atop the head and bent back towards the neck. Its scales' grey-black and the wings spans to 40 ft each. It lets out a shocking roar announcing its presence.

"It…can't be." Princess said in disbelief.

"You know what that is, Princess?" Butch asked roughly.

"Not _what_." She corrected. "_Who._" She then sighs.

"Who is it, Princess." Blossom asked the brown eyed teen calmly.

"That is the dragon queen, Behemoth." She gestured to the dragon who is studying her surroundings. "She also known as _Heaven's Fang_."

The dragon sniffs the air until she picks up a familiar scent. She then looks down to Daimon and company.

"Daimon." She greeted with her deep feminine voice and lowers her head slightly in greeting.

"Miss Behemoth." Daimon greeted back bowing to her as Mizuri did the same action. "I wish to ask of you aid."

Behemoth chuckled. "And what aid do you wish from me?" The dragon queen asked.

"I wish for you to accompany Mizuri, Umiko, Umika and myself on a journey to releasing our allies." Daimon stated.

"Hmm." The Dragon pondered. "Who do you plan to release next?"

"Enryuu of the Raging Flames." Daimon answered.

"Enryuu? My student?" She asked. Then the Queen laughed. "I will gladly help you Daimon." She accepted. "But at a price."

"Name it and I will provide the payment for you if I can."

Behemoth then looks to the heroes. Concentrated her eyes upon Princess. "That girl in dark blue with brown hair. Dragon blood runs through her veins." She explained. "Bring her to me and we will depart."

"Do you plan on trainer her?" Daimon asked amused.

"If she stays here with these humans her talent will be wasted." She explained. "Her blood…is of royalty heritage."

"So she's princess?" Umiko concluded.

"Indeed she is." Behemoth answered. "And since you will be releasing Enryuu; I will have an assistant in training her."

Daimon remains silent for a moment. "Very well." He decided. "I shall fetch her."

"Let me go with you, Bro." Umiko stepped up. "After showing me what you can do; you've earned my respect.

Umika giggled to that remark.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Sis." Umiko teased.

Daimon gently releases Mizuri's hand. "Pardon me, my dear." As he makes his way to the heroes followed by Umiko.

"Here he comes." Boomer warned his teammates.

"All arms hold your fire until I give you the signal." Princess commanded.

"Oh, she even has her own army and knights." Umiko cooed as her legs blazes up with her azure flamed leg guards.

"I'll handle the guards. You get the girl." Daimon suggested.

"So you get the kick ass while you I get a spoiled girl?" She asked?

"You fight whoever gets in your way." He grinned.

Umiko smirked at that. "Fine by me!" She leaps ahead of him and at the heroes.

Buttercup rushes ahead to intercept Umiko's route. She swung out with right hook but Umiko maneuvered around it and kicks Buttercup square to the left temple sending her to a pile of rumbles. She struggles to get up but Umiko stamps down on her with both her feet into her stomach. Buttercup gasps as the breath was knocked out of her.

"Get away from her!" Butch shouts as he rushes to aid his lover.

Daimon suddenly grabbed Butch by his collar and slams him to the ground creating a small crater below him. Butch quickly flips up and punches Daimon aimed at his face. The armored man blocks his fist with ease.

"Is that all?" He taunted the green eyed hero.

Butch letting his anger get the better of him punches more and more; but Daimon block every fist with one hand. Daimon then ducks under Butch's straight right jab then moves under him to deliver a devastating punch to the teen's stomach holding him there as he gasps for breath. Boomer rushes in followed by Brad to aid their brother. Daimon then holds Butch by his neck and throws him to the side just as Boomer rushes him with a furry of kicks and punches. Brad went to aid Butch.

"You okay, Bro?" He asked half jokingly.

"The fuck do you think!" He answered clearly enraged.

Brad helps him up. Butch went to help Buttercup just as Blossom and Bubbles reached by them.

"We gotta do something!" Blossom said clearly freaked at the situation.

"I know we do." Brad answered.

"I have an idea." Umiko interrupted as she walks towards them.

The heroes hold their guards as the teen approaches them.

"How about you give me her." She points at Princess. "And we'll be on our way."

Butch reaches to Buttercup. "Babe, you okay?"

"My chest hurts." She stated as he helps her stands. "I better not get breasts cancer because of that bitch." She retorted.

Butch then helps her up to stand. "C'mon."

"I can still fight." She defended.

Butch watch as his red head brother fights of Daimon. "Let's give Boomer a ha-"

Buttercup launches at Daimon before he even finished his sentence. Daimon realizes this and pushes Boomer using air pressure then suddenly block Buttercup's fist with his hand.

"Get hit already!" Buttercup shouted as she held out her right arm with an open palm. A hammer with a wide mallet materializes from the handle to the head.

Daimon watches slightly amazed at the weapon and made a mental note that the possibility of the others might have the same ability.

Buttercup than holds her weapon with both hands and swings down with all her might. Daimon raises his hand and stops the mallet from going any further than it should. His finger dug into the mallet through the impact. His feet are a few inches into the ground.

"That is a very impressive weapon you have, child of green." He complimented. "But." A black staff erects from his shadow and rises next to him. "You will need more than that to even harm me." He then grabs the staff and pulls it out revealing a wicked scythe at the end of the staff. The blade was black as night with the edge being grey. It reached to the length of three feet and one feet in width. The blade was elegantly yet dangerously curved

Buttercup tried to pull the hammer away but Daimon's finger had titan's grip to it. He twirls the scythe around pointing the blade at the far end. He swings ready to end the life of the green eyed heroine. Buttercup closes her ready for her life to end…  
But the end never came.

At the last moment before the scythe almost cutting down its prey; Butch intervenes and takes the scythe into his stomach. Buttercup eyes open wide with shock as she watches her lover hold the blade in place.

"BUTCH!" She screamed. Tears threatening to leak from her eyes. She manages to dematerialize the hammer and grabs hold of him. Daimon then roughly pulls the scythe out of Butch's stomach and held the blade down allowing the fresh blood to drip off the tip. "Why did you do that?!" She asked.

Butch smiles as blood flows from the fresh wound and coughs out blood. "Because…you're my girl." He said slowly.

Boomer was sent flying by round house kick to the chest into the rubbles. Brad laid lying unconscious on the ground. A few burned marks evident of his beating. Blossom and Bubbles we're fighting Umiko on equal grounds. The female kicker was really keeping up with them.

Blossom does a low kick, but Umiko leaps backed away. Bubbles took the chance to dash towards her ready to punch and knock her out. Umiko saw the attack coming and dodges in mid air surprising the blonde heroine with sudden body shift. Umiko took the chance and hook her legs around the blonde's waist; twirls her around and kicks in the back towards her red head sister. Blossom catches Bubbles as she hits into her. At that moment she failed to realize Umiko behind ready to kick the back of the red head heroine's neck. The kick connects and Blossom is knocked down to the floor with thunderous force. Grateful with her accomplishment she turns to Princess.

"Hey there, Princess." She soothed. "You'll be coming with us."

Officer Mitch stands between Princess and Umiko with his gun pointed at the silver haired teen. "I won't let you pass!" He threatened

Umiko chuckles and rushed to officer; who opened warning shots at her. Umiko knowing the bullets wouldn't hit make a quick left and struck the officer in stomach with swift right kick. Officer Mitch doubled over in pain holding his stomach. Umiko then kicks him to side of his head causing him to tumble over the rubles like a doll; he lies there slump on the ground.

"I think I might have broken his neck." She thought out loud. "Well no skin off my back." She then turns to her target. "Now where were we? Ah yes! You. With us. Now." She commanded.

Princess quickly draws her gun; but Umiko kicks the gun out of her hand.

"Now you wouldn't need that where we're going." She taunted.

"What do you mean? And why do I need to go with you?" She asked surprisingly calm.

"Well you see." Umiko explains as she points behind to Behemoth. "She wants you to come with us to train you because you have dragon blood in you." She said shrugging.

"And you expect me to just accept this term?" She questioned.

"Well that's the problem." She rushes to Princess and punches her in the stomach. "You _must_ accept. I insist."

"Uh…" Was all the brunette can say before she passes out. "Woah there, Princess." She picked her up bridal style. "We wouldn't you to be dragged on the ground now, would we?" She then walks back to Behemoth. Daimon follows soon afterwards with his weapon sinking back into the shadows.

They reached a few meters away from the Dragon Queen just as a bullet shot passed them. Daimon watches as several police officers aimed the guns and pistols at them. Several had Shotguns and rocket launchers just in case. Other wore S.W.A.T. uniforms and heavily armored bullet proof vest.

"This disturbance has gone long enough." Behemoth claimed.

Umiko and Daimon approached Behemoth.

"I got her." Umiko said bluntly.

"Thank you, child." Behemoth complimented. "Now all of you on my back.

The Dragon Queen then raises her head taking a deep breath. She growls as she opens her mouth at the police officers and breaths out a stream of black-grey flames at them. Few officers were lucky to get out of the way; but sadly others weren't. She then blows a stream of fire behind Daimon and Umiko as they approach her to make sure that no one else would interfere with their plans. She then lies on all fours to allow the group on her back. Umika went first guiding Mizuri on. Daimon assisted Umiko on the dragon as she carries the unconscious brunette on the dragon.

"P-Princess…" The red head heroine spoke weakly.

Umiko looks back to the heroes and smirks. Daimon stands.

"Remember this day young heroes." He announces. "This world will feel our wrath. And remember my name. Daimon of the Living Shadows."

And on cue Behemoth spreads her wings and began to flap them. Slowly lifting her body off the ground. The gust that wind produced was heavy and merciless. Many cars were flying around. Buttercup held her unconscious boyfriend. The heroes lay on the battle field badly beaten.

As Bubbles strains to lift her head at the retreating dragon. "MIZURI~!" She yelled. Her voice reaches Mizuri's ear; but the bluenette paid no mind as she smiled to herself. And at that moment the blonde heroine loses consciousness.

**E****ND OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Let me know what you think please.  
This is my first fanfic I posted  
Hope the rules are applied to it.  
If there are any comments or review go ahead.  
Nothing to stop you for.  
I'll try my best with the other chapters.  
Until then**

**DOGMA OUT!**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Again I'm sorry for the mix up.  
Let me know what you think please.  
This is my first fanfic I posted  
Hope the rules are applied to it.  
If there are any comments or review go ahead.  
Nothing to stop you for.  
I'll try my best with the other chapters.  
Until then**

**DOGMA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: IN REUNION WITH FIRE

The City of Townsville. With the sound of alarms and ambulances carrying the critically injured citizens to the hospital. Heavy construction machinery cleans the street of the rubble buildings due to last night's battle. The view of the hospital. Normally with no patients now filled to the brim with the injured. Doctors and nurses rushing from room to room; patient and patient. Checking on their conditions. Utonium; who is still recovering from last night's injuries lies in a room alone. Somehow strings were pulled so he can have a room for himself. He mentally thanks his friend for that.

At the Townsville City Hall. A middle aged man at apparent in his late fifties sat behind a mahogany desk. His hands clamped together and his head down. He wears his regular attire. His white shirt neatly pressed with a grey slick jacket over it. His neatly pressed grey pant along with decent black shoes. His hat no longer worn on his head. His grey hair shadowing his eyes away from anyone that would see them. If any were to see his eyes; one word would be described in them. Anger. The Mayor was furious! Not only is one of the most evil his family worked to keep sealed is released. He had to organize many funerals for the deceased. Sign papers and repair a great deal of the city. His best friend was also in the hospital. And the six teen heroes were badly beaten.

"This is awful." He grimaced. "The worst that can happen in all my years."

"Sir, please calm down." Came a calm feminine voice.

The mayor looked up showing his steel grey eyes. A figure stood before him. Dressed in a red female business suit that hugs her figure at best as the dressed skirt passes just above her knee. Her orange curly hair sways as she approaches him. Her green eyes pierce as she looks at her boss. Ms. Bellom stood at full height.

The mayor sighs and stands. His high slightly over Ms. Bellom by a few inches. "We're going to the hospital, Bellom." He stated as he walks to the door.

"Yes, Sir." She then follows.

The professor opens his eyes slowly as he recollects his thoughts of last night. He hears light breathing next to his bed and looks and seas Ms. Kean lying on the bed using her arms as a pillow. She wears her usual clothing. An orange shirt dressed shirt loosened by the top 3 buttons. A dark orange light vest over it. Blue jeans compliments her figure and legs. And black dressed shoes hanging loosely at her feet. Utonium smiles warmly at his fiancée and light strokes her black hair. He assumed she tried to take her shoes off as a habit while sleeping. If she forgot to them off that is. Kean suddenly moaned softly at her fiancée's touch and her eyes fluttered open to see Utonium smiling at her. Bright blue eyes of the orange clad woman meeting onyx eyes of the professor.

"Hey." She said half sleepily as she sits up and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "You okay?" She asked clearly concerned.

"I'm…fine." He lets his head down. "But I failed."

Utonium then felt two arms wrapped around him. Before the professor can even say anything else; his lips were caught by the high school teacher's. She gently parted her lips from his and holds him in caring hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." She confessed. "But we gotta do something about Daimon being released."

"I know." He whispered. Then realization struck him. "The boys and the girls?" He asked clearly concerned.

"They're fine." She said with a small smile. "You know how fast they heal."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "Are they still unconscious?"

"They're up and thinking on a plan." She answered.

"Damn straight, we are." The green eyed hero said as he walked into the room.

"Are you alright, Butch?" The professor asks as the teen walks to him surprisingly well.

"It's not the first time I got impaled, Prof." He said bluntly.

"Be nice to my pops, Butchy." Buttercup says as she wraps her arms around his stomach. "And you gotta take it easy too." She nearly whispered.

"She right, Bro." Boomer enters with his arm around Blossom's shoulder.

"And in addition they took, Princess." Brad voice came as he entered the room followed by Bubbles who has her head down.

Mojo walks inside with worried written all over his primal face. "Professor, are you alright?" He nearly shouted. "When the news reached my ears I came as soon as I could."

"I'm fine, Mojo." The professor chuckles lightly.

Ms. Kean moves to the side so that Utonium can get off the bed. As he moves the teens protested that he stayed in bed; but his feet are already on the flat cold floor.

"I'm fine." He said smugly. "And if you don't believe me; X-ray me."

The teens follow his advice and their eyes glow dim. After a few seconds they stared in awe at what they saw. Brad was the first to speak as his eyes return to the original state.

"You're completely healed. He said astonished. "How did you-"

"With magic, of course." The mayor's voice explained.

"Magic?" Boomer asks in disbelief.

"Yes, my boy. Magic." He stated as he raises his left hand and it glows faintly grey.

"Oh." Is all the red head hero can say.

The mayor takes a deep breath. "I have come to state your new mission. Powerpuff girls. Rowdyruff boys." He said firmly.

The teens stood attention at their group names by the older man's serious tone in his voice.

"I want you stop Daimon at all costs." He demanded. "The entire city will be on look out in case of his return.

"Mayor, we have to contact Mr. Morebucks concerning Princess'…abduction." Blossom suggested.

"I already contacted him, Blossom." The mayor assured her with a light smile. His smile than fades into a light frown. "Professor Utonium. I want you to teach them _The Way of Mana_.

"What's that?" Butch asked as he leans against the wall.

"It means I have to teach you magic." Utonium stated. "We'll return home. Your training starts after you'll all rest up."

"We me also tell you this as well." The mayor's expression darkens as he looks at the teens. "There are…fifteen more like Daimon."

"WHAT!" Butch shouted. "You mean to say there are fifteen of those motherfuckers out there?!"

"Butch calm down." Boomer commanded. He was worried too.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, Boom!" He yelled. "One alone could've killed us! And you mean to tell me there are fifteen more like him?!" He glares at the mayor.

"Mayor." Buttercup's voice trembled. "Tell us every shit you know about them now."

The mayor looks at the teen. Their eyes show that they want to know everything about this new threat that can bring this world to its knees.

"Alright." He sighs. "I'll tell you about them."

High in the sky Behemoth carries her passengers on her back. She flaps her wings which send clouds breaking. Mizuri's eyes tighten through the dragon shifting back. She opens them slowly to adjust to the morning sun in view. She felt a cloth draped over her shoulder and see that it is Daimon's cape.

She sits up straight and leans her head on his shoulder pad.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I am fine, my lord."

"No need for formalities, Mizuri."

"Daimon." She said smiling.

Daimon smiled back then looks back to the three other passengers. Umiko sleeping with Umika and Princess on either side of her. With her protectively wrapped around them and a sheet of azure flamed cloth that kept them warm from the night wind.

"They seem to have gotten along quit well." Daimon smiled.

"It seems that they have." Mizuri quipped. "So we're gonna release Enryuu next, right?"

Daimon remained silent for awhile. "That is correct." He answered. "Lady Behemoth do you wish to take a rest?" He asked the dragon queen.

"If I have wished I can fly much longer than this." She insisted.

"No that is fine." He smiled and looks around below him. "Perhaps that small island there will make a good resting point for you." He suggested.

The Dragon Queen chuckled. "Alright, I'll rest." She gave in.

Daimon raises his hand a shadowy veil covers over the teen girls up to their shoulders to keep them from falling. He then puts his arm over Mizuri's shoulder to insure her safety. Behemoth noticing that they are ready suddenly dived down to the island. She made it to a clearing in the jungle like field and halted in mid air steadily landing on the grassy land.

"Hm?" Umika slowly shifts in her sleeping position. "Are we there yet?" She asked as she rubs her eyes.

"We're here to take a break." Mizuri reassured.

Daimon jumps down from Behemoth and lands on the grass with a soft thud. Mizuri follows and lands next to him.

"Fuck that hurts." She stated as she rubs her ankle.

"Perhaps you should relax." Daimon suggested.

"Hell no, Daimon." She argued. "I've been away from you for far too long."

"Alright." He gave up. "I sense the presence of living humans on this small island."

"Oh?" Mizuri questioned. "What do you want to do?"

"Perhaps we should get Enryuu a…welcoming party." He grinned.

"I like the sound of that." Mizuri admitted.

"May I come along aswell, Mizuri-sensei?" Umika asked from above them.

"Of course you can."

"I will keep an eye on your follower and the Drake." Behemoth said.

Umika jumped down from Behemoth landing behind the unnatural couple. They began to walk though the thickness of the bushes.

"Be careful." The dragon queen prayed.

As the small group make their way.

"So Mizuri-sensei." Umika began. "What's your relationship with Daimon-san?"

Mizuri blushed lightly. "Daimon's…my husband." She explained. "We married before the council and his parents."

"Nice." Umika said. "How old are you?"

"If I have lived long enough to this day. I would be anciently damn old by now." She answered bluntly.

"That old, huh? Umika quipped. "Nice."

"Believe me." She smiled. "It is"

A few meters away two gruff looking men were stalking at the group. One was well build and buffed. The other was slimmer but neatly built. They looked at the group with grins plastered on their face. Eyeing the girls.

"What should we do?" The smaller one asked. "Should we tell the boss? Or take em ourselves?"

"Go tell the boss I'll bring the girls." The big one answered confidently his voice heavy with a Russian accent.

"You're gonna have all the fun for yourself, Rodav?" The smaller asked the bigger.

"I'll make sure leave the smaller girl for you, Kirt." Rodav said grinning.

"Kirt grinned at that thought. "Fine." He chuckled "But what about the guy in the weird armor?" He asked. "He's kinda weird wearing that thing."

"I'll take care of it." Rodav waved his question off. "It's probably fake."

Kirt nodded his head and sneaked away through the bushes. Rod then reaches back and silently pulled his gun out of the holster he then sneaked through the bushes keeping the small group in sight. As the group made their way through the grassy road and closer to his range he jumped out the bushes swaying his gun at the group.

Rodav smiled smugly at the group as he makes his way to them. "Good morning. I would like for you to come with me." He said in a commanding tone.

The small group looked at him unfazed. Daimon studied the weapon in Rodav's hand.

"Now I suggest you stay still while I check them out." He warned as he walks towards them now aiming the gun at Daimon. "Understand?"

Daimon looked at the Russian with a blank expression. Rodav feeling slightly irritated by his stare points the gun to his head. Mizuri glares but Daimon assured her to be calmed.

"You do not seem to be scared." Rodav commented.

"Your weapon seems to be less of a threat the more I look at it." The demon commented shrugging.

"Either you are very brave. Or very stupid." Rodav grinned as he cocked the gun. "You leave me with girls and live the rest of your life buried."

"You're making a mistake." Umika stated not caring about the situation the Russian is putting himself in.

"You will be quite girl." Rodav warned not aware of her statement

"Don't you dare lay a single hand on her!" Mizuri hissed. "Or else I'll burn you-.

Before the bluenette could have finished her sentence Rodav shot the ground near her feet .

"Why won't you dare come to me and leave the weird man behind?" Rodav waved the gun for to come to him.

"How about I dare you to make me?" Mizuri dared.

"Вы глупая девочка! (You stupid girl!)! Rodav yelled as he reached out to grab Mizuri roughly.

But Daimon grabbed his wrist before it was even held up. Rodav glared at the black armored male and pulled the gun away to aim for his head. He pulled the trigger and Daimon was shot in the head. The demon fell to ground with a motionless thud. He looked at the dead body with an accomplished smile and looked to the two girls. He ignored the fact that they were calm in the situation that they were in.

"It seems that you two have no choice but to follow me now." He said. "But first." He stepped closer to Mizuri with glint in his eyes. "I would like to test you on your…_experience"._

"You should not have done that, asshole." Mizuri gritted through her teeth.

"And what can you do?" He asked as he attempts to move. But he couldn't. His eyes motioned downwards as he sees shadow like snakes crawl up his legs and held them firmly in place.

"Is what **I** would do." The now standing demon said as he glares at Rodav. His eyes shone crimson red promising nothing more than damnation.

Rodav started to shake out of fair as he watches Daimon wipe the blood off his forehead.

"Let's have a little talk, shall we?" He grinned.

A scream was heard in the distance. In an open field a group of men and two cages. One cage was larger than the other. A brunette man with a rough beard sat on a chair. His hat tipped down over his eyes. His brown jacket and white shirt lightly soaked. His black pants stained with ripples and marks. His feet worn with sandals. He held a remote in his hand and looked at the large cage.

"Now I wonder what that would be?" He questioned to no one in particular.

In the large cage sat five female figures sitting in it. One looks like the oldest: at least twenty seven of age with a very massive bust size. Her long blonde hair spread around her knees. With her brown eyes filled with worry for the younger captives. Her white coat stained with dirt and mud. Her brown skirt split to her thighs. Next to her sat a young teen girl around the age of sixteen with a figure that matches her age. Her dark violet hair reaches down her back as her blue eyes glare at the seated man. She wore a white torn shirt that barely covers her C-cup breasts. And her short green cut up pants was not very decent. Another teen around fifteen of age with bright brown rests her head on the violet haired girl's shoulder her C-cup bust rising and lowering under breathing. Her orange eyes hoping to burn a hole into the relaxing man's head. Wearing an oversized brown shirt and purple pants she stays there trying to collect her thoughts. The third teen wore glasses shading her sharp amber eyes. Her deep pink hair set in two separate braided pony tails that reaches to her middle back. She wore a grey tank top that looks a bit too tight for her D-cup bust with a long white torn skirt. Lying on her lap was a crying girl of at least nine years of age. Her bright red hair messy and her pink eyes filled with tears. The older girl gently strokes her head and tries to sooth the younger girl.

"This is unbelievable." The orange haired girl muttered.

"Oh stop your complaining" One of the grunts ordered roughly. He wore an open army vest showing off his tanned muscles and six abs. Having a club in his hand he makes way to the caged group.

"Make me, meathead." The teen glared dagger at the man.

The man reaches closer to the cage and bashes the club on the cage. The teen didn't flinch at the threat and got up from her comfort and stood right in front of the man.

"The fuck is your problem, Asshole!" She yelled in his face.

The man's arms flex and were about try and strike the girl but a voice got his attention before he could even move.

"Tom, that's enough." The relaxed man said in a bored tone. "No need the hurt the merchandise."

"But, Boss." The man complained.

"I said. That's. Enough." He stated with a more serious tone.

Tom relaxes his muscle and walked away. The teen looking at him smugly with a grin of satisfaction on her face.

"You're lucky you're in a cage." Tom warned.

"You're lucky you're outside of it." The teen grinned.

"Just be happy we decided to save your sorry asses when our boat capsized." The seated man exclaimed. "It was weird enough that the shockwaves shook the boat but it was unbelievable about the size of that tsunami.

"I rather drown than to be sold by you fuckers." The teen retorted.

"Rei, calm down." The purplette said soothingly.

The teen took a few calming breaths and went to sit next to her purplelette companion.

"Yeah." Tom teased. "Listen to your bitch." He laughed.

"I at least I have woman to spend my time with." She grinned and the other man laughed at that. "And don't you ever call her a bitch." She gritted between her teeth.

"Okay, that's it!" Tom marched to the cage but before he even made four steps.

"Roland!" Came the voice of Kirt yelled as he came out of the bushes. He stood there panting from the lack of oxygen. "W….We gotta problem." He wheezed.

"And what the hell is the problem Kirt?" The after mentioned leader asked nonchalantly while flipping the remote.

Kirt took a deep breath before he can tell his boss the news. "Rodav's dead."

Roland caught the remote and gripped it. His brows frown as he gritted his teeth. He held up his hat showing his grey eyes burning with vengeance.

"Who were they?" He asked in a calm chilling voice.

"T-Three people. They look young. Two girls. One looks about fifteen. She wears normal out clothes. A little messy but decent" He grinned. "The other one looks around eighteen. She gotta school uniform thing going. The guy looks around his late twenties. He's wearing some kind of weird armor. But the guy…" Kirt shuddered. "He's…he's kinda like her. "They're walking towards us right now."

"Then we'll just have to greet them." He says as he looks to the smaller cage. "I gotta job for you, Rocky."

In the smaller cage sat a young teen about fourteen of age. Her lightly tanned skin shown in the sunlight. Her dark green eyes glaring at the man as she ruffles her dirty blond hair showing her short pointed ears with green earrings. She wears a brown shirt and black pants along with black shoes.

She sucked her teeth. "I'm not doing shit for you." She sat calmly. "And that's not my name."

"Hey show the boss some respect!" Kirt shouted at the young teen.

"Respect?" She raised an eyebrow. "The hell I gotta respect a failure like him?"

Kirt stomped his way to the caged girl. "Why you little bitch!"

Kirt was caught up in his anger he did not realized the teen's grin. The floor cracked in front of Kirt and an arm of stone burst out and grabs the man by his throat. He gagged at the sudden pressure and feels like his neck is about to crack.

"So who's the one in charge now?" She questioned grinning.

Oh, I believe I am" He said waving the remote. "Or did you forget about them detonator collars on the girls there?"

The teen gritted her teeth.

"So I suggest that you let him go." He points the remote to the larger cage with the other girls inside. "Or do you want to be on cage clean up duty?"

The earthly arm releases its grip on Kirt's neck and sinks back into the crack. Kirt walks away rubbing his neck and trying to breath at a regular pace.

"While this remote is in my hand." He began to brags. "You have no choice but to listen to me." He stood up and paced about. "If weren't for that weird shock wave and tsunami combo; you girls would have gotten me a good some of money."

"Hey, dickhead." The caged teen called out to Roland he turns. The moment that remote's out of your hand." She smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy burying you alive."

"Whatever, Rocky." He waved her threat away like fly.

"You just wait." She growled.

"And I don't care." He countered.

"Well you should be worried." The demon's voice was calm as he walks out of the bushes about twenty feet away from them. "It seems that we have been welcomed to quit a gathering."

"So there are more strays on the island." Mizuri added.

"And who the hell are you?" Tom asked roughly. As he glared at the small group.

"Calm down, Tom." Kirt gritted. "We'll deal with these assholes in awhile."

"Hold your tongue, fool!" Mizuri called out. "You stand in the presence of a King."

Robert chuckled at that. "The only **king** here is me." He declared whole heartily.

"Oh?" Daimon grinned at that.

"That guy doesn't look like a normal person at all…" The caged teen thought. "But…what's this vibe I'm getting from him?"

"That's right!" Robert holds up the remote. "With this baby here I get whatever I want. And whatever I say goes!"

"And what exactly does your device do?"

"Look at those girls there in the big cage." He points to it. "Do you see the collars on their necks?"

"What of them?"

"Well with the push of this button I can blow their heads clean off."

"And how should that concern me?" Daimon said unaffected by the threat.

Robert was slightly amused by the armored man's demeanor. "You mean you don't care about them?" He questioned regaining his composure.

"Maybe they can help us on our trip." Mizuri advised him.

The scratches his head and sighs. He looked at the caged girls. "Do you girls wish to stay with this man or come with me on our journey?"

Rei looked to the armored man. "If it means getting these things of our necks and the hell away from these assholes. I'm in." She looks to the purplelette. "What about you, love?"

The purplette sighs and she looks at Daimon directly in the eyes. "I accept."

"Well I don't want to be sold." The blonde mused. "So it means going on a trip I'm okay with it."

The pinkette looks at her fellow prisoners and down to the weeping girl. "Anything to get us away from these men."

"You have no right to choose!" Robert shouted at them.

"Up yours, motherfucker!" Rei shouted flipping him off.

"Let it be known that you made this choice on your own."

"Yeah I get it." Rei cut him off. "So you gonna help us out or what?"

Daimon smirked. "As you wish."

"Yo." The tanned teen called to him. "Take me with you guys too."

"Very well." He looks to Robert. "It is only fare if the leaders face eachother in combat."

"I win." He quick draws his gun and shoots Daimon but he dodges out of the way. "Get 'em boys! Kill the guy and get the girls!"

The group of rouges charged at the trio. Umika rushes in and punches one of the rogues into another. She stood there in a boxing guard ready for more. A few rouges rushed a Mizuri with sticks and woods. She avoids them fluently as she makes her pass them. One was right before ready to swing down his club on her; but she retaliates and kicks him in the stomach and knees him in the face. One man swing a machete at Daimon but he grabs the blade and flipped the man over him like nothing.

"This is boring." He teased as he knock more rouges aside with his fist and palm.

"Oh really?" One rouge was behind the demon and stabbed him in the neck twisting the handle insuring that the damage is enough to kill him.

"Shit." The tanned teen muttered.

"Now that that is over." Robert began.

"That sort of tickles." Daimon said with a dull expression.

The rouge released the grip on his knife and back away slowly. "Y-You're not human!"

"Of course I'm not." He said as he takes the knife out his neck and wound began to heal. "Mizuri, take care of that device"

"No need to tell me twice." The bluenette said as she points to the remote in Robert's hand.

"The hell are you do-Argh!" The remote was burned ablaze by the azure flame and melted the remote. "Fuck, it burns!"

"And you're the last one." Rei pointed out grinning at the man.

Robert looked around and realized that he was the last person standing among his goons. Most were badly beaten if not dying. He looked around franticly trying to come up with a plan.

"I-I'll make a d-deal with you…" He suggested. "You can…get these…girls…And I'll…I'll bring more for you." He was a wreck. "How about it, huh? We gotta deal?"

"No." The demon said bluntly.

"But…But." He began.

"These girls have already made their choice to come with me." He grinned showing his k-9 fangs. "So make such an offer is surly a waste of both our time"

"Then how about-" Robert tried.

But before he can finish his sentence an earthly hand grabbed on to his ankle. He looked down with fair clearly written over his face as he looks to the caged teen.

"R-Rocky?"

"Didn't I tell you that when that remote is out of your hand I'd burry you alive?" She reminded her soon to be ex-boss.

Robert began to sink more into the earth. As he sinks down more hand burst out and grabs his arms, face and whatever they can grab the man to forcefully pull him deeper into the ground.

"No!" He shouted. "Not like this. NOT LIKE THIS!" He held out his hand in hopes of reaching to something. After the burial his outstretched hand was the only source of evidence of his existence.

"That feels much more better." The caged teen sighed as a earthly arm come out and breaks the lock on her cage and she steps out. "Thanks for the help." She said to the trio as she dusts herself off.

"You are welcome." Daimon replied.

"Let me help you girls out of that cage." She said as she burns the hinges on the cage and the door fell down.

"Are you alright?" Umika asked concerned.

"Yes, we're fine" Rei said with a smile.

"Thank you all for you help." The purplelette said bowing slightly to the trio.

"Hm…It's only fair if we introduce ourselves to them." The blonde advised more to herself than the others.

"She's right." The pinkette sighed. "Takagi Saya. Pleased to meet you."

"Miyamoto Rei." Rei introduced. Thanks for saving us. But don't get any ideas." She threatened.

"I already have a lover." The demon explained with a smile.

"Busujima Saeko." The purplelette said as she wrapped her arm around Rei's waist. "Rei is with me." She said prideful.

"Marikawa Shizuka." The blonde said cheerfully. "I'm a doctor pleased to meet you."

The youngest of the girls hid behind Saya and peaks to the trio. "M-Maresato….A…Alice." She said hesitantly. "T-Thank you."

Saya places her arm around the younger redhead's shoulder protectively. "She's under my care."

Umika looks to the tanned teen direction. And what is your name?" The white haired teen asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Paros Cassata." The later introduced. "And thanks for your help. As we agreed we're joining you right?"

"That was the agreement, yes." The demon conceded.

"Good." She grinned. "I feel better now."

"I am glad for that. My name is Daimon." He bowed slightly with his arm over his chest. "And these are two of my companions." He motioned to Umika and Mizuri.

"Shōmetsu Mizuri." Mizuri gave a slight bow. "Daimon's wife."

The group gawked at her bold answer.

"Seishin Umika." Umika smiled. "Mizuri-sensei's Follower." But could not _see_ that she got some quizzical looks from that announcement.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Mizuri said smiling at them.

"Now that most of are introduced I would like the six of you follow us and meet three more of our companions." He began to walk ahead. "Please follow me."

The girls look at the retreating trio for a moment and decided it's best to go along with them.

"You really know how to put up a fight, Umika." Paros commented the blind teen.

"Thank you, Miss Cassata." Umika said thoughtfully. "And your gift is really ground breaking."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" The tanned teen asked teasingly."

"Well I did feel the vibration beneath my feet." She answered giggling.

Paros stopped momentarily and looked to white haired teen. Umika sensing the sudden halt turned and looked to rough blonde girl with her pale blue eyes. And then it dawned at her.

"Holy shit, you're blind." She said shocked.

"Give the earth mover a prize." Umika chuckled. "But it's alright." She sighed. "I've been blind for most of my life anyway. So I use my other senses to help e out in my fights."

"How…old are you…anyway." The tanned teen asked hesitantly.

"I'm fifteen." She answered shrugging. "You?"

"Eighteen." The rough blonde answered smiling.

"So that makes me jailbait." She joked.

Paros's eyes opened wide as saucers at that comment. Her mouth was slightly agape as she watch the blind teen walk ahead of her giggling imagining her new friend's reaction.

Ahead of the two the young female couple is debating if they did make the right choice.

"Baby, should we really trust those guys?" Rei asked in a small whisper.

"Maybe." She answered not sure of herself. "But I'm glad that these collars won't explode anymore." She rubbed the now deactivated bomb around her neck.

"Ah yes." Daimon stopped and looked at the teens. "I have forgotten of those."

The demon held out his hand and a black blade stretched out of his shadow to his hand. He pulled it out and without a second thought swung the blade. The girls gasp at his action but soon they realized that their collars were cut into several pieces. They smiled and hugged eachother while thanking the demon. Daimon nodded and went ahead walking.

"Do you trust them now, dear?" The purplette grinned at her lover.

Rei smiled lightly. "I guess he's okay." She rubbed her neck relishing the feeling of her flesh.

The group continued to walk in relaxing silence for a few more minutes until Daimon stops at a bushy wall.

"Let me advice you." He said as he laid his gloved hand on the bushes. "My friend is very sensitive to certain words. So be prepared for what you're about to see."

And with that last note he moved the bushes aside and allowed the group to pass. The group suddenly froze the sight before their eyes. Saya was the first to regain her voice.

"Wha…" The pinkette couldn't finish the word as she held Alice closer to her. "What is that?"

"That's a dragon?!" Rei nearly shouted.

The voice of the bewildered teens stir the Dragon Queen from her sleep and opens her eyes slightly and peeks at the new guests.

Saya freaked and whipped her head to Rei. "You woke it up, you ass!"

At that Bahamut stood on her hind legs and yawned as her wings spread open. "Back so soon, Daimon?"

"That dragon's speaking." Paros gasps.

"A talking dragon." Saya said in disbelief.

"A female talking dragon." Umika corrected.

"I supposed this surprises you?" Daimon asked the teen group knowing the answer.

"Well it's a dragon." Rei said relaxing a little bit. "It's not something I would see in real life."

Bahamut chuckles as she looks to young group before her. "So." She began. "Will you introduce your new friends to me, Daimon?" The Dragon Queen asked in a pleasant tone.

Daimon stepped aside and motioned his hand to the girls as he mentioned their name. "These are Rei, Saeko, Saya, Alice, Shizuka, and Paros." He introduced them and the greeted the dragon with awkward smiles. "They have agreed to come with us."

Mizuri looks around and notices someone's missing. "Where's Umiko?" She asked the dragon.

"She has gone and walked with the other Drake." She answered while lying back down.

"I see." Daimon answered. "This is Bahamut the Dragon Queen."

"Greetings to you all." The dragon laughed. "So shall we go fetch them?" The dragon asked.

"No. Let them return on their own time." The demon sighed as he sits near his friend's leg to relax.

In the mean time Princess' running through the bushes in the small forest like jungle. Her legs carrying her from her captors as far as she can make them. Her lungs burning for a break so she can stop. But she refuses to let her body rest until she reaches back to her home. Back to her city. Back to her…friends. She slowed down near a tree to catch her breath for a moment. Looking up to the tree she smiled lightly at it.

"Well at least you got somewhere to be." She said a little envious of the overgrown plant. "But I can't mope around here. I have to tell the others."

"I can't believe I found you already?" Umiko said as she steps from behind a tree. "Sorry, but you're going the wrong way."

"Why did you bring me with you?" The brunette asked as she stepped back defensively.

"I told you; we needed you." Umiko answered sweetly.

"Tell me the reason!" Princess yelled at the pale haired teen.

Umiko points to the direction of the field. "The Dragon Queen wants you as her apprentice."

"The hell?!" The brunette shrieked. "I'm just a human being!" She defended.

"Are you sure about that?" Umiko asked with a grin.

"Of course I am." The rich girl said frowning. "Why else would I be human?"

"Are you sure?" The teen asked as she walks to her captor calmly.

"Y…Yes…" The brunette answered hesitantly.

"I sometimes wonder." The white haired teen began as she places her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Have you ever felt like you're not human when you're around them? Like you feel like you don't belong among them? Like an outcast?" She asked in a near whisper.

Princess' eyes shot open wide by that sentence.

"No…I don't" She whimpered.

"Judging by your answer; that is a _yes_." Then without warning she hugs the now shivering brunette in an embrace. "But don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll make sure you won't be looked at in that way again. I'll make sure those hands that want to hurt you won't ever touch you. I'll kick anyone that would try to harm you. I will protect you, Princess." She said with soothing conviction.

"No!" The brunette yelled as she pushes the white-ette away. "I'm not letting you fool me!" She yelled her frown knitted and her face flushed.

"You think I'm lying to you?" The white haired teen asked slightly hurt.

"Well you are the villain." She defended.

Umiko smiled at that. "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

Princess cringed internally from that remark.

"Now come on." She said soothingly. "We have to back to our group. They're waiting for us."

With a sudden burst of speed Princess runs to the side.

"Not that way!" The white-ette said as she ran after her.

"Leave me alone!" She ran through some bushes and jumped over a hedge. Upon being over she realizes that she's looking down at the ocean as the water crashes into the reefs below. "I'm going to die?" She thought to herself. "But I rather not die like this at all."

She tried to reach out for the cliff but it was just out of her reached. At the last moment another's hand grabbed her wrist. With a sound of a snap Princess looked up at the white-ette hero with pained smiling face.

"I told you…that was the wrong…way." She gritted between your teeth.

"You." Princess said shocked. "You saved me."

"Duh. You're important." Umiko retorted as she pulls the brunette up. "Just hold on okay?"

After Umiko hefted Princess up the cliff she lay there on the ground panting. Princess was sitting next to her and studying her current heroine. She then noticed the blue spot on Umiko's shoulder.

"Oh my god, your arm!" The brunette panicked more than she should.

The white-ette looked at her dislocated shoulder and shrugged. "No worries. I'll fix it."

"But it's my fault." She said.

Umiko laughed. "Just a few minutes ago you hated me. But it's not your fault." She sighs. "Mizuri and Umika would have your head if I wouldn't explain how I got this." She nudged her head to her wound.

"Thank you…for saving me." Princess bowed her head slightly.

"I did say I was gonna protect you." She reminded the older teen.

"Why?" The brunette asked.

"I like you." The white-ette answered. "And I want to get to know you."

That answer caught the drake off guard.

"I'm just a human being." She mumbled.

"Not what I see." Umiko said as she stands up and walks to a tree.

"Then what do you see?" The brunette asks as she walks to the white-ette.

She steels herself. "I see someone with a strong and powerful will." She then rams her dislocated shoulder into the tree and popped it back into place. "Chikushō-me! (Son of a bitch!)" She hissed and took a deep breath. She turned to the brunette. "C'mon we gotta go back to our group. And don't want anything else bad happening to you."

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." The brunette said.

"It's alright, Princess."

"Um…about your question earlier. It's true. I do feel like an outcast sometimes."

"Don't let that bother you. You got us with you." She grabbed Princess' hand and held it. " You got me too." That made the brunette's face red.

/

At the Townsville Hospital Butch punches a whole in the wall. "Son of fucking bitch!

Boomer couldn't help but agree with his younger brother. "I couldn't believe you would keep something like this so important from us, Mayor."

"It was our responsibility, Boomer." The Mayor defended.

"And fine fucking job you're doing, Mayor." Butch spat. "Last I check you didn't trust us even months after that damned invasion."

"That's enough Butch." Buttercup scolded her lover.

The mayor sighed. "No, Buttercup. He's right. I should have told you before this have happened." He glared to the ground. "Perhaps we could've prevented Daimon's release."

Boomer looked to the side sucked his teeth. "So what do we do now?"

"We're gonna get stronger. That's what the hell we're gonna do." Butch barked.

Utonium looks at the teen group. "I will train you guys. Kean's gonna train the girls. I'll contact Bunny and Bell."

"But what about Princess?" The red head heroine asked worried. "We still have to save her. They took her with them."

"When we find Daimon with a location spell; we'll find Princess aswell." Miss Bellom says as she sighs.

"If it is not too late. The mayor growled as the group looks to him. "Daimon treats other as nothing more than pawns; even his allies. He'll even kill them if he sees it fit and doesn't need them anymore."

"He might kill, Princess?" Blossom asked.

"And Mizuri?" Bubbles added.

"Then those two other girls could be in danger too." Brad added.

"Alright, everyone. Your training will begin when you are all fully recovered." He began. "Then we hunt down that demon and put him back in his grave."

"Yes, Sir." The group agreed.

"Alright. Miss Bellom when we arrive back at the Hall we'll send everyone home."

"Yes sir." Bellom nodded. "Until next time."

"We'll let you know when we locate Daimon." The Mayor said as he and Bellom exit the hospital room.

"You okay, Babe?" Boomer asked his girlfriend.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Princess." Blossom admitted.

"Alright everyone." Utonium calls getting the remaining room occupants attentions. "It's time for us to go home and rest."

He then motioned the group to gather near him as he takes a deep breath.

"Φτερά του Ίκαρου (Wings of icarus)" He whispered.

Wings flutter from behind Utonium's back and they opened widely around the group. The wing envelope them and they vanish in a bright light. Seconds later the heroes appear in the Powerpuff's household living room. The light fade as Utonium's wings recede into his back.

"That was amazing." Bubbles gasps

"Tell me about." Brad breath. "So full of life."

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg." The Professor said proudly. "But anyway. We all need to rest. And when we're done we're going to make you schedule to your training program."

The teens agreed to rest going to the separate rooms. The boys going to their own and girls going to their own. But with so many questions still buzzing in their heads they can't seem to take blink of sleep. They leaned their backs against the wall with their partners directly behind them in the same motion. Blossom remained silent not trusting her words at the moment. Butch moving his arms in a small rotating motion not to hit his red head brother next to him.

"So how's your body, Bro?" The red head hero asked.

"It's feeling better now." He huffed.

"I'm glad you're not dead." The blond brother said grinning.

"Me too." Buttercup's voice came from behind the wall where Butch's leaning.

"I'm still here, Babe. I'm not going anywhere." He said with conviction as he clenches his fist. "But I was though I was dead."

"We all could've been dead." Boomer tagged. "And that's the bad part."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup and Bubble's voices asked with confusion.

"Think about." Blossom began her theory. "Daimon could've killed us with ease if he wanted to. He could have blown up the entire city. Killed everyone without a trace of mercy. Hell even his cronies gave us an ass kicking."

"But he did beat shit out of us and left." Buttercup have joked.

"Maybe there're wasn't a way we could've won." Bubbles said sadly

"That may be true." Blossom conceded.

"But all bad guys are going down in the end." Boomer said.

"And with this training I'm sure we'll win in the end." Brad claimed

"And that's the only way we're gonna do it." Boomer said smiling. "So let's get some rest."

"Right." Bubbles chided.

"Right!" Butch grinned.

At Townsville Hall the workers were sent home as the Mayor has ordered. He sat in the center of his office which he and Bellom cleared up. He drew a round three barrier magical seal on the ground and sat in the middle. He sits there with his eyes close. Concentrating on finding the demon that destroyed a good portion of his city. He opened his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" Bellom asks as she brings him a glass a water for him.

He takes the glass and takes a swig from it. "Thank you, Bellom." He puts the cup near him. "I can't find Daimon's whereabouts."

"Maybe he blocked his mana, Sir." Bellom thought

"Most likely." The Mayor agreed. "But I can't stop now. I'll continue the search." He closed his eyes and began to concentrate until he felt a presence next to him. "What are you doing Miss Bellom?"

Miss Bellom who sitting next to her boss. "I'm simply going to do my job, Sir. And that's helping you" She smiled.

"Well then. Let's find that demon." He grinned with determination in his eyes.

Bahamut now flies over the ocean. Her wings flapping minutes after another. She sees their destination. A volcanic island. An active one.

"We seem to have more guests today, Daimon." Bahamut joked.

"Forgive me for the weight you must carry." Daimon apologized.

"No worries." The dragon queen chuckled. "I can carry much more than this. Even a full grown troll's weight is nothing to me."

"And they grow big if I remembered." Mizuri thought out loud.

Saya looked to Princess with her sharp eyes. "I take it that you came with them too, huh?"

"Well….kinda." Princess said looking at Alice. "She seems worried."

"She has a lot to get used to." The pinkette answered as she holds Alice protectively.

Princess smiles at Alice and ruffles her hair. "You should be glad that you have someone that cares for you so much."

"I…I am." The redhead said softly. "But I'm scared."

"Don't worry." Princess smiled. "I trust them. In a way."

Umiko smiled at that.

Rei was peacefully sleeping on Saeko's lap. The purplelette gently brushes the orangette's hair with her hand and smiled gently at her. Rei stirred and opened her eyes to her purplette lover.

"How long has it been since you had nice nap?" She asked laughing.

"A damn long time." Rei grinned. She then looked ahead of the dragon's head. "A volcanic island?" She asked to no one in particular.

"That's were another friend of ours is sealed." Mizuri explained with a bright smile sitting next to Daimon. "Enryuu of Raging Flames."

"I'll meet you on the island." Daimon says as he stands and walks to the dragon's shoulder.

His armor dispersed and he wears a long black pants that reaches to his ankles.

"Be careful." The bluenette said worried.

"I cannot die so easily." He assured the bluenette with a smile. "The magma is like a warm soothing water for me."

"Lucky fucker." Mizuri pouted and Daimon laughed.

Daimon then jumped off the dragon's back and makes a dive for the volcano. Saya freaked at that.

"He just jumped!" She shouted pointing at where the demon stood.

Shizuka was knocked out of her dazed state through her younger friend's voice. "What happened?" She asked a little dazed.

"Daimon jumped into the volcano." The drake answered slightly surprised.

The blonde rubs her eyes. "After he just saved he's gonna kill himself?" She said pouting slightly.

"Don't worry." Mizuri said reassuringly. "Daimon won't die that easily."

"Well he did get stabbed in the neck and lived." Shizuka pointed out sleepily.

Rei laughed. "You guys aren't normal at all.

Mizuri smiled. "No. We're not."

Saeko sighed.

Daimon now nearing the molten lava. He dived in to the lava and swam to the bottom. His body and his pants are burnt beyond belief. He then swirls around before he swims even deeper into the molten mountain. He then spots a familiar symbol in a crust of the bottom. He swam closer to the symbol and sees that it the mark of Enryuu.

He places his hand on the seal. The seal glows faintly.

Outside the volcano the dragon lands and let the group off her back.

"It's pretty damn hot." Rei commented as she fans herself with her hand.

Saya was fanning her shirt to let the heat out but to no success.

"Um…miss Bahamut?" The drake asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" The dragon answers as she looks at the young brunette.

"This Enryuu person. Is she dangerous?"

The dragon queen chuckles at the younger drake's question. "Enryuu's my first student. She has her stubborn moments but she is a kind drake." She paused for a moment. "They are not as bad as others say. In fact. You will find the reason why the reason they were sealed."

"How much more are like Daimon?" Saya asks as she steps forward.

"After Enryuu is released there will be thirteen more to be released." Bahamut says as she looks at the now smoking volcano.

"So there are fifteen of them." Rei stated.

"Sixteen." Mizuri corrected.

"Last I check thirteen plus two equals fifteen." Rei retorted.

"Daimon Demon God of Living Shadows." Mizuri explained.

"Demon…God?" Saya asked hoping she's hearing things.

"Yes." The bluenette smiled." And like a god he is immortal." She sighs. "Unlike me."

"Are you saying." Saya says no understanding.

"I may not look it, but I'm a Demon Goddess." She grinned."Mizuri. Demon Goddess of Eternal Reincarnation."

The girls remained silent.

"Mizuri is able to reincarnate whenever she wishes." Bahamut explained.

"Wait." Rei shot in." She looks to Mizuri. "So is Mizuri your current name or is it you original name?"

Mizuri stood there to ponder. "Mizuri is my current name." She explains. "I've lived so many lives and had so many names." Her face saddened. "I forgot my real name."

"Sorry." Rei apologized.

"It's alright." She shrugged. "I forgot it a long time ago."

"So you can reborn anytime you want?" Saeko asks changing the subject."

"Yeah." Mizuri answered smiling thankful for the purplette's tactics.

"In all honesty I feel small being in the presence of two demon gods." Saeko laughed sheepishly.

"Well we're going to feel smaller with three of them in awhile." Shizuka says as she pats Alice's head.

"One more thing." Mizuri added. "Each demon god can have a follower."

"A…follower?" Paros asked.

"Mizuri motioned to the twins. "Both Umika and Umiko are my Followers _only_ because they're twins." She explained.

"So each demon god is allowed a follower?" Saeko asked interested in the topic.

"And neither Enryuu." Bahamut said looking at Princess.

Rei wipes her forehead and sees how much she's been sweating. "It's so hot even though we're so far away from the volcano?"

"She's right." Princess added but seems unfazed by the heat. Much to her surprise.

"If it's this much I don't want to imagine being close to it." Shizuka said trying to move the wet sticky shirt from her bust, but it just sticks back to her.

Inside the volcano Daimon no holding a molten rock sword in his hand. His body beyond cooked and still in motion. He holds the sword up as magma gathers at the tip. And with a mighty thrust he pierces the coffin into the seal, which glows brightly at the contact.

Outside the volcano begins to erupt and spews out rock and lava as small shockwaves from beneath the groups feet. The volcano began to spew out more rocks and lava and the coffin flew towards the group.

"What the hell." Paros watched as the rock hurdles towards them. "MOVE BACK!" She shouted as she raises a 3 meter thick wall in front of them.

"It'll burn right through it." Mizuri warned. "Everyone move out of the way!"

The group jumped out of the way just the coffin crashes into the wall and it burns a hole into. Paros stood up and checks on her partners.

"Is everyone alright she asks as she gives off a head count.

"I'm fine." Rei says as she help Saeko up.

"Yes." Saeko says as she thanks her lover.

"I'm okay~~~." The doctor announced as she walks with Saya and Alice.

"I'm good." Saya declared as she looks to the youngest. "Are you alright, Alice?"

"Yes. I'm okay." Alice said as she looks around and sees the bluenette looking around.

"Where's Daimon?" She asked.

As on cue the demon burned body fall a few meters away from the coffin. Still burning and lying on the ground.

"Daimon!" The bluenette went to her burned lover.

The demon stands as the burns and wounds healed. His clothes reforming again. Mizuri hugs him and he hugged her back.

"I hate volcanoes." He commented as he looks at her.

"And they seem to hate you too." She laughed.

"And I seem to be trapped in this box?" A female voice commented from the rock prison.

The group looks to the coffin and it shakes lightly.

Daimon brace removes himself from Mizuri's embrace and walks to the coffin.

"Don't worry." He pulled his scythe out. "I'll get you out."

"I feel so safe." The voice said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm I unbecoming of you, Enryuu." He answered.

Daimon swung his scythe and cut the cover of the coffin in half. As soon as the coffin came fell off an intense heat emitted from the coffin causing the group accept Daimon to back away. A crimson gloved hand reaches out and latches on to the edge of the coffin. The hand then pulls the rest of the body up. A young woman with a appearance of her late twenties stand in the coffin. Her red hair set in a long ponytail flowing like fire down to her waist. And her red eyed slit pupils burns with life. Her armor red with her bare back showing and the breastplate formed like that of wings over her massive bust. Which rivals that of the blond nurse. Her leggings are red plates with small spikes down to her shin and dark red boots worn on her feet. She grins at her two companions showing her sharpened fangs.

"Thank you, Brother Daimon." She smiled as she walks to him.

"You are welcome, E-" The demon began but suddenly embrace in a bone crushing hug.

The hug was so sudden that it caught Daimon off guard and his head was firmly planted between the fire head's breasts.

Mizuri's face turned red with anger and jealousy as she marches to the two. "What the fuck, Enryuu! Let him breath!" She commanded.

Enryuu lightened her hug and looked at the person that dared ruin her reunion with her fellow demon. But one look into the bluenette's eyes she recognizes her instantly.

"By the spirits." She gasps as she releases Daimon and walks to Mizuri. She gently places her hand on her check. "You're alive." She whispered.

"Of course I am." She retorted.

"Oh spirits!" The fire demon cried as she hugged Mizuri tenderly. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Mizuri." The bluenette announced as she returns the greeting.

"And a well chosen name it is, Sister." Enryuu smiles as she releases the bluenette with a bright smile and looks between her and Daimon. "I've missed you two so much."

"I do hope that you have hugs for me aswell?" Bahamut says as she walks to the trio.

"Lord Bahamut." Enryuu cheered.

Enryuu's dragon wings sprout from her back and flies up to greet the dragon queen with a gentle hug around her neck. Bahamut returned the gesture with one of her clawed hand over her students back.

"It is well to see you again, my student." The dragon queen said happily.

"'m witnessing the reunion between two friends." The pinkette said smiling.

"They look…happy." Alice added.

Princess began to walk towards the dragon and demon. The young drake seems to be pulled to them by an invisible force. Enryuu was the first to notice the brunette walking to them. She releases her embracing from the dragon queen and glides down to her. She lands in front of the younger drake and studies her. Princess stopped when the fire goddess walked around her.

"Hm…" The older woman mused. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Um." Princess thought out as she feeling a slight discomfort.

"You look very healthy for a drake your age." The demoness commented. "Would you like to be my follower?" She asked as she stand in front of the brunette.

Princess raised an eyebrow at that. "You're what?"

"My follower. Apprentice. You who would take my place if I ever die. If I do die that is." The older woman explains. "And if so. I look forward to training you." She grinned.

"Wha…I" The brunette stuttered.

"Is there something wrong, young one?"

"Everything's wrong!" She shouted at the demoness. "I was fighting along my rivals! Taken against my will! And I was supposed to have a math test today!" She was breathing heavily. "But…I'm here instead." She said as she remembered her accident earlier.

Enryuu sighed. "If you wish we can send you back to your friends."

"What?" The brunette asked in disbelief. "You can?"

"Yes we can." Enryuu answers as she crosses her arms under her chest. "But we'll have to erase you memories of you meeting us. We don't want risks." She said in a disappointed tone.

Princess glances at Umiko. "I…might not want to go back to them." She said in a near whisper but the demoness caught on to it.

"And why is that?" She asked amused.

"I was their enemy in my younger years." She explained." As a child."

"Are you willing to be my follower then?" She asked. Her voice filled with pride.

The brunette fixes her hair and stares the demoness in the eyes. "Yes I am." She answered with an unwavering resolve.

"Tell me your name." The elder woman commanded.

"Princess Morebucks." Princess answered.

"That is your human name." Enryuu pointed out."

The brunette looked at her mistress-to-be with a puzzled expression.

"Dragon kin or Drakes are born with two names." The demoness began to explain. "A human name which all knows. And a dragon name which only the closes family and friends may know."

"I see." The younger drake said in understanding.

"Is there a name that your parents would address you as and you react to it?"

"Well there was these few times that my mom calls me by a different name and I run to her." The brunette answered remembering her younger years.

"Tell me that name." The older woman commanded proudly.

Princess remained silent for a moment "Tamura…" She answered. "Tamura Dracniel."

Enryuu smiled at that. "A worthy name indeed." She says as she held out her hand to the younger drake. "Then I Enryuu Demon Goddess of Raging Flames will ask you to be my follower. Do you accept?"

"I accept." The brunette answers.

As the brunette took the older drakes hand a circle of flame bursts around them. Princess was gasps as she was not expecting this.

"Do not worry." The armored woman said relaxing the younger girl. "The flames will not hurt you."

Princess then flinches as she feels her back being marked by the seal of her mistress to be burns on her skin. The brunette remain standing the mark is complete and the flame disperses.

"It is done." Enryuu announced as she caught the now unconscious drake in her arms. "Rest well my student." She said smiling. She then turns to the demon and grinned. "So, Daimon. Who's next?"

**And that was chapter 2 of R.O.T.K.  
Hoped you enjoyed it and there will be many more to go!  
As usual I'll take any comments.  
So R&R when you feel and let me know**

**DOGMA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: TO THE DEPTHS OF THE JUNGLE

**Okay correction time!  
Thanks to one of the reviews it seems like I mixed up the names from the R.R.B.  
So the correction is as followed  
Brick is Blossom's counterpart  
Boomer is Bubble's  
My childhood is probably laughing at me right now (cries)  
On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG, RRB, Utonium, Mayor, Bellom, Kean HOTD characters or even the world.  
I do however own Daimon, Enryuu, Hyouka Mizuri and Saika.  
Ace. Toruta, Hawks, Tietra, **

CHAPTER THREE: TO THE DEPTHS OF THE JUNGLE.

The demon stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Saika of Impure Nature." He answered.

"Oh." The demoness grinned.

"Excuse me." Umika said stepping to the two drakes. "Can I carry her?"

"And who might you be?" The demoness asked in a friendly tone.

"Seishin Umiko." The whitette introduced herself. "I'm one of Mizuri-sensei's followers."

"Which one of you is the second follower of Mizuri?" She asks as she scouts the crowd.

Umika stepped forward next to her sister and bowed. "Seishin Umika. Pleased to meet you, Enryuu-san"

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." Enryuu bows. "And you should feel proud to be Mizuri's followers."

"We are very grateful to her." The twins said in unison.

"You girls over there." She looked to the others. "Just how long do you intend on standing there? Introduce yourselves."

The girls stared at the demoness straightforwardness and spluttered.

"Marikawa Shizuka." The blonde introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you."

"Busujima Saeko." The purplelette bowed. "Honored to be in your presence."

"Miyamoto Rei." The teen introduced herself standing.

"Paros Cassata." The rough blonde smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

"It is good to meet you all." The demoness smiles as she looked to Daimon. "So I take it you haven't got a follower then?" She teased.

"Not yet." He admitted as he turns his back and looks to the still rumbling volcano.

Saeko's went wide as she looks at the tattoo on Daimon's back. 'Why haven't I realized this sooner?" She said mostly to herself but Mizuri heard her.

"What's wrong Saeko?" The bluenette asked.

"The mark on Daimon's back is the same as my family symbol." She answered.

Mizuri took note of this and walked to the purplelette as she loosens the necklace around her neck. "Here you go." She held out the jewelry. "This is yours I presume."

The purplette looks at the jewelry with a confused look. "Are you sure you should give it to me?"

"Well it is your family symbol." Mizuri defended.

"Thank you." The purplette said as she takes the jewelry. "Rei can you help me with this?" She asks her lover as she holds up her hair.

"Sure." The teen answered smiling and helped put the necklace on.

The purplelette then let's her down and looks to the bluenette with a light smile. "Thank you very much."

"You are vey welcome."

"How do I look?" She asked turning to Rei.

"It looks good on you." The teen commented honestly.

"Thank you, Rei." The purplelette smiled. "If the mark on Daimon's back matches my family symbol; then you have some relations to my family;"

Daimon smiles as his armor morphed over his body. "All will be answered soon, Saeko."

"You can hold her." The Flame goddess said as she hands the unconscious Princess to the whitette.

"I will." The teen said as she holds the sleeping Princess.

"You favor her, don't you?"

Umiko looked at the brunette. "You can say that.

"We must leave to release Saika." Daimon suggested.

"I haven't seen her in years." Enryuu thought out loud. "So. Where is she sealed.?"

"Brazil." Mizuri answered as she stands between her comrades.

Daimon turns to girls. "Do you still wish to accompany us?"

"A deal is a deal, right?" Rei commented with a smirk. "So why not?"

"I'm interested in being your Follower Daimon." Saeko smiled.

"What are going to do, Onee-chan." The young maroon haired girl asked.

The pinkette sighed. "Well' we've got nowhere to go."

"I'm okay with it." The blonde chimed.

"Of course I'll go with you guys." Paros grinned. "I owe you my life."

"Then discussions are over." Enryuu smiled.

"Let us leave this island." Bahamut said.

"Not without another brethren of ours." Enryuu added.

Bahamut jus chuckled at that.

Enryuu snaps her finger. "Oh, Hyouka~~!" She called out.

"Hyouka? Rei repeated. " Who's Hyouka?"

"You'll see in a while." The demon replied with a tired sigh.

"Sounds like you two don't get along." Paros teased.

The volcano begins to erupt again, but more violently.

"Oh shit!" The pinkette cursed. "Again?!"

"Oh don't worry." Enryuu laughed. "It's not Daimon's fault this time."

The volcano starts erupting rocks of magma and a magma engulfed claw burst out of the opening causing more magma to flow from the top. Accompanied by a sound of a monstrous roar that echoes over the island. The top exploded and a boned dragon engulfed in magma flew out. It flew several times around the island releasing itself of the magma. It was pure white even though it's set aflame. Its horns bent back to its neck. Its hollowed eyes bright red. It makes it way to the group and landed between The Flame and Shadow demon. Growling at Daimon in the process. It's size was that of a bus.

"You dare show your face, Demon God of Living Shadow?" It growled in a low threatening tone and puffs in his face.

"Well I'm not very pleased seeing you either, Hyouka." Daimon said smugly as he folds his arms.

The dragon smirked. Well it looks that way. "It seems that tongue of yours has dulled over the years."

"As should that neck of yours be." Daimon quipped.

"Is that the way that you two should greet each other?" Enryuu interjected.

"He's arguing with the dragon as if they're the same size." Saya said in disbelief.

"He's got some balls." Rei commented.

"They do always argue." Mizuri smiled.

"I'm guessing their not that good of friends." Saya questioned.

Daimon place his gloved hand on the dragon's snout. "You are still a child, Hyouka." He smiled.

"Shut up." The dragon whimpered slightly and the flames burst out.

The girls back up from the sudden outburst of flames and heat.

Hyouka's body began to shrink in size and change in form. Her for arms and hind legs turning to human limbs. Her head became smaller to that of a child's and her horns become shorter to at least two inches. The now little girl with that appears around Alice's age stands there with a serious pouting face. Her hair white and shoulder length along with her eyes being orange with slit pupils. She wore skeletal like clothing showing a lot of skin. Just a boned top and shorts that looks like a adult underwear. She leaps to Daimon glomping him around his waist and crying on to him.

"Lord Daimon." She cried and sniffed.

The demon gently patted his hand on the little dragon. "I missed you aswell, Hyouka." He admitted.

"She looks up to him like an older brother." Mizuri smiled.

Enryuu laughed. "Hyouka, you should introduced yourself to our comrades." She asked gently.

Hyouka released her grip whipping some lava tears and nodded. She turned to the teens and bowed. Mine name is Hyouka, Mistress Enryuu's familiar. Please take well of my presence." She stands and smiles.

"Good." Enryuu applauded the familiar. "Now Hyouka, can you do us a favor and carry the three of us?"

"Uhuh!" The child answered smiling widely.

"And Bahamut can bring the girls along." Daimon added

"Of course." The dragon queen nodded.

"That is all right with me." Bahamut agreed as she lies. "Come girls. On to our next destination."

_Townville: Utonium residence._

Butch slams into a wall gasping air upon the impact. He looked up to Utonium who had a serious expression on his face.

"C'mon, Butch. Is that all you got?" The professor taunted.

"Shit." Butch gritted between his teeth as he stood back up. His clothes with some holes and scratches on his skin that are healing on their own.

Utonium rushes in and delivers a high kick to the green eyed hero's head. The teen blocked and grabs the older man's leg and grunted. "Jeez, you've been holding out on us, Prof." He grinned.

The professor answered by pinning his other leg and the kick connected to the young hero's face sending to the other side of the room.

"Be serious." He ordered. "By now another demon god could've been released. At least I hope that is not the case."

Boomer pounces from behind and swings a punch to Utonium. But the older man saw the moving coming. He side stepped grabbing the young blonde hero by his arm and swung him into his brother. A groan from the two was the result after they smacked into the wall.

"_Barasu!_" Brick shoued as he swung down a burning sword down to the professor.

The man simple smiled. "_Aquari."_ He chanted calmly and a water shield gathered between the two.

The water shield was hit by the sword and emitted a steam bath in the room. Moments later the red head hero was sent flying to his brothers; who caught him to avoid hitting into the wall. That wall most love the boys. They got and got into a fighting stance.

_"Tetu Bulle." _Butch shouted as he shot a metal spike from his fist.

_"Burusa Magis." _Brick shot a ball of magma.

_"Aquri Septu"_ Boomer shot a stream of water.

"Not bad." Their mentor commented._ "Aratsu Zincra."_ A barrier surrounded the professor and cancelled out the three attack combo. "Hm…" He mused. "That will all for now, boys." He smiled. "Good work."

Boomer sighed as he rubbed his head; messing his hair in the process. "You really kicked our asses, Prof." The blonde hero commented. "Who ever thought that learning magic was so hard.

"I'll say." The red head hero commented as he shakes his head. His hair frizzy from the sparring.

"Next time I see that Daimon guy I'll fill him up with a lot of holes." He grinned as he slams his fists together.

The training room door opens and the girls come through baring minor scratches and partly torn clothes; while Kean walks in bearing none and her clothes with a few stains from smoke and soot.

Bubbles sighs as she walks towards her boyfriend and leans on him.

"I'm kinds sweaty, you know." Boomer laughed.

"Don't care." Bubbles sighed.

"Man, Miss Kean you're stricter now more when we were kids." Buttercup grumbled.

"How else can the six of you manage to stand against Daimon and other threats?" The blackette grinned.

"She's right, you know." Blossom added to defence.

A desperate sigh and a nod was the response from the younger siblings.

"So how was the training?" The professor asks as he walks to his fiancée.

"It was good." She smile. "The girls pick up on the basics rather quickly if I do say so myself." She boasted. "You?"

"Well the boys have doing quit good themselves." He smiled.

The front doorbell rings. "Who can that be?" The red head heroine asked.

"Maybe it's a colleague of mine." The professor guessed. "I did cancel a lot of meetings today." He smiled.

"I'll get it." The primal genius yelled as he reaches the front door. "Mister Mayor and Miss Bellom?" He asked surprised as after opening the door.

"Good afternoon, Mojo" The elder man greeted the primate. "May we come inside?"

"Good after, sir." Mojo greeted back. "Of course." He moved aside to allowed the guests to enter and closes the door.

"Is the professor home?" He asks as he stand respectfully at the hall.

"Yes, he is." The primate answered as he guides them to a sofa. "I will get him. One moment please."

After the small group was finished with fleshing up they all met in the living room.

"Is there any news, sir?" The professor asked.

"We've found Princess." The older man answered. "But only for a short moment. It is pausable that she's still alive."

Bubbles sighed contently. "Thank goodness."

"But she still okay?" The red head heroine asked.

"Yes, for now," The mayor turned to professor." Did you make the latest project I asked you too?

"Yes I did." The professor answered. "I'll go get it." He stood up and went back to his lab.

"Made what?" Brick asked.

"You'll see in awhile." The Mayor answered smiling.

The professor came back with a small mechanical dog the size of small dog. It's grey metallic features shine in the dm sunlight. The eyes glow light blue shown that it is active.

"It so cute!" The blonde teen squealed.

"He's a mana tracker." The professor explains."

"Wha?" The Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"He can track mana." Utonium repeated. "This is the Bio Mechanical Mana Tracking Dog. MaTraDo for short."

"Aw~" Bubbles cooed."

Better hold on to it before Bubbles keeps it." Boomer teases his lover.

"Matrado?" The creator called.

"How may I be of service?" The mecha-pup replied with the voice a small boy.

"Can you help us find Princess?" Buttercup asked.

Matrado looks to the blackette. "Yes I can. I am able to keep track of said target if I am able to get a sample of the trace. Once I've locked on to it, it will be impossible to lose it."

"Through her mana, right?" Brick assured.

"That is correct." The mech-pup replied.

Boomer snapped his finger and smiled. "Blossom, do you still have that math notebook Princess borrowed you?"

"Yeah, I still get it." She smiled at the blonde hero knowing what he was thinking. "I'll go get it." She ran p to the room.

"That's a great idea, boo!" The blonde heroine kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"We can use that notebook to keep track on Princess and know where she is too." Brick smiled. "Bro, you're a genius!"

"Damn straight I am." His voice filled with pride.

"And thanks to whom exactly?" Blossom asks as she reaches holding a brown notebook.

"Well I did come up with the plan." Brick said.

"But I'm the one with notebook." Blossom grinned.

"Professor, if you may release please. I can scan the notebook." Matrado suggested.

"Oh right." He sets the mecha-pup down.

"The notebook, if you may?" He ask and Blossom places the note book before him.

Matrado scanned the note. "Mana traces confirmed.

"Now we have to do is find her." Mojo sighed. "But where is she?"

I am also equipped with a GPS-system." The mecha-pup chimed in and open its mouth to reveal a holographic picture of the world. A red dot glowing and moving to a destination. "Location, unknown; moving, south-east." He relayed the info.

"They're heading towards…the Amazon?" Blossom said following the direction.

"We must also be prepared for the worst." The mayor warned.

The group looks to their leader hoping they guest wrong.

"You don't mean." Butch started.

"I'm afraid so." The mayor grimaced. "It may be possible that the second demon god may have been released."

"Shit." Brick cursed. "That might mean that they'll be going to release another one, huh?"

"Well can't just stand there and wait for this shit to happen, right?" Butch argued. "So let's get our asses over there before they do."

"Then we'll go." Utonium says. "Blossom, Bubbles Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch. Let's put those training to use shall we?"

"I will stay and try to perfect the sirum." Mojo interjected. "You might never know when you need my help."

"I'm coming." Kean ordered.

"Then we shall wish you luck on this mission." The mayor said. "Miss Bellom you will accompany on their mission aswell."

"Yes, sir." The orange haired beauty said.

"Alright." The professor nodded. "Everyone gather around me. "Matrado is also able to teleport us to any destination possible." He gloated.

"Matrado?" The professor smiled.

"Alright." The mecha-pup cheered and stood at the center of the group. "Coordination…set. Initiating teleportation. T minus 10 seconds…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1.

"We're coming to save you, Princess." Blossom vowed.

The selected group vanishes in a flash of light.

A far distance away from the Amazon. The two dragons carrying the villains to their next destination.

"We shall land in the thicket of the forest. It'll provide cover for Bahamut." He glanced to Hyouka. "Try not to burn the forest." He grinned.

"Daimon." Hyouka complained.

"Then turn before you reach the forest." Enryuu laughed.

The dragons begin to lower themselves. Enryuu, Daimon spouted their wings and leaped of the Dragon Queen's back. Daimon was holding Mizuri as a bride as he glides down into the forest.

"Don't be slow Hyouka." Mizuri singsong.

"Hn~!" She reverted to her child like appearance and glides down with the others.

Bahamut lands on the grass and lays to let the teenagers come off her back. "We're here now."

"So now we're in the Amazon." She flinched and slapped her arm. "Damn mosquito's" She muttered.

"If I recalled correctly Saika's palace is in that direction." He reported as he lands and let Mizuri stands.

"I should teach how to talk in this age Daimon. "Mizuri requested/ordered.

"If that is alright with you." The demon nodded.

"Good." She smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Rei whistled and Saeko smiled. Saya covered Alice's eyes and Paros gawked. Umiko grinned as Umika…well just being herself.

Mizuri gently released the lip lock and smiled with her face slightly flushed pink. "Lesson learned." She looks to the side.

"Well that was one hell of a lesson." Daimon smiled as he looked to his lover.

Alice removed Saya's hand and her eyes met Hyouka's; who was very, very close to her face. Alice immediately jumped behind Saya and looked at the young dragon girl with curiousely fearful eyes.

"It's alright." Hyouka soothed. "I'm not gonna hurt you." She took a carefull step forward hoping not to scare the human child."Um…you're name is Alice, right?" she smiled.

"Y-Yes…" The red head answered. "You're name is…Hyouka-chan…right?"

Hyouka giggles. "You're a very smart girl." She complimented earning a light smile from the child. "Would you like to be friends?" She asked.

Alice was taken aback by the sudden question but smiled. "Okay…if you like."

Hyouka looked surprised. "Really?" The red head nodded slowly and Saya smiles. "Yay!" Hyouka cheered."My first friend in a millennium! I'm so happy I can cry!" She paused. "But I can't. Otherwise Miss Saika will be mad at me for burning her kingdom." Hyouka suddenly grabs both of Alice's hand and gently squeezes them.

"Uh…Um." She began.

"I swear to you as my friend I will protect you with my life."

"Thank you, Hyouka-chan." Alice smiled gaining more confident.

"Well girls." Daimon began. "This place dangerous and have many traps set up in all different locations. There are also civilians if I stand corrected."

"That's fine with me." The red-haired demoness grinned.

"What are you gonna do, Bahamut." Mizuri asked the dragon.

"I will stay here and look after Tamura." She answered. "I do not want to be in the way yet."

"I'm staying too." Umiko volunteered. "Gonna keep an eye out in case any trouble pops up."

"I'll stay too." Umika interjected. "I might aswell keep my sister in check in case she goes too far.

"I'll stay too." Shizuka said. "I'm not much as a fighter."

Umiko ponders for awhile and grins. "Two knights and a dragon defending the sleeping Princess."

"She'll wake in due time." Enryuu informed the whitette.

"Well I'm coming with you guys." Rei demanded.

"Alice you're staying with them, okay?" She prompts the younger girl.

"Okay." The child nodded.

"Saeko?" Daimon called the purplette teen.

"Of course I'm coming too." She grinned. "I want to see how all this turns out in the end." She admitted.

"Well it IS something you might get to see once in a life time." Rei added.

Daimon chuckled darkly and stretched out his arm. His shadowed hand stretched out to Saeko and paused in front of her. The purplette raised an eyebrow to that action.

"A gift for you." He said as black sheathed sword creeps out of his shadow and floats in front o her.

"Wow." Rei gawked.

"The Black Sword Kageyomi." Daimon introduced the weapon. "Said to have been made from a shard of an eclipse and forged in the flames of the underworld."

Saeko gently grabs the sword and the Daimon's shadow pulls back to him. She chuckles.

"After Saika's release I'll take you as my follower." He pronounced. "Deal?"

Saeko smiles and look to Rei. "When was the last time I held a sword, Rei?" She asked her orange haired lover.

"Since _that_ day." She answered somberly.

Saeko holds out the katana horizontally and pointed to Daimon. "With this sword I pledge to, Daimon-sama. That I will be your follower. Deal?"

The demon chuckle as his momentarily eyes glows red. "I expect nothing less."

Enryuu walks and stands beside her comrade with a grin. "Definitely worth being your follower Daimon." She commented.

"Is Tamura is to you." He grinned back.

"C'mon, let's go." Rei shouted as she ran ahead.

"Wait!" Saya shouted. "There could be traps!" She warned.

The warning reached the brunette teen a little to late. She stepped and a twig and the sound of twigs snapping made her stopped in her tracks. She looked to her horror as a board with wooden spikes swings to her.

"Rei!" Saya yelled but the teen was frozen with fair.

Saeko did not think, she moved. She ran as fast as her human legs can carry her. In an instant she was between Rei and the trap holding the katana in its sheath. She draws the sword out; cutting the trap vertically in half and the two halves fly to the sides. Daimon and Enryuu dealt with the halves and destroyed them. Saeko then sheaths her sword as she takes a deep breath.

"T…Thank you, Saeko." Rei stuttered finally regaining her voice and body control.

Saeko turned and frowned at her brunette lover and envelops her in a tight hug. "Rei-chan no baka!" She scolded.

"Saeko…"

"What if I lost you too?" She said worried.

"I." She hugged the purplette lovingly. "I'm sorry."

"Kinda reminds me of you." Mizuri reminded the demon.

"Don't go there." He warned playfully. "Let's go girls." He began to walk ahead.

As Daimon and his group make their way through the jungle. The heroes appeared in a field of trees and plants.

"Teleportation complete." Matrado confirmed.

"Everyone should be here." Utonium says as he counts the group.

"I'm here." Kean nodded.

"I see Brick." Blossom pointed out.

Bubbles' in one piece." Boomer joked.

Butch's here." Buttercup grinned.

"I am also well." Mojo smiled.

"I'm fine." Bellom reported.

"There are supposed to have natives in this area, right?" The red head heroine asked.

"That's is true." Utonium pondered. "So we should watch out for traps meant for animals." He look to the mecha-pup. "Wich way to Princess, Matrado?"

"Scanning….Princess's location found…North-East." He pointed with his mechanical paw.

"Let's go then." Boomer grinned as he was about to walk ahead of the others.

"Wait." Brick halted his brother as he hears rustling form the bushes. "We're not alone of course.

"Keep your guard up." He ordered the team.

Suddenly a overly sized jaguar leaped out of the bushes in front of the group. It was large enough to take on a bull on its own. It roars at the team showing its long and sharp teeth. The fur was black as night and slightly shaggy.

"That's too big for a Jaguar!" Blossom freaked as she held her ground.

"By the looks of its physical appearance; it appears to be in its teens." Utonium explained. "The global system here must be completely different than how it was."

"The fuck?!"Butch yelled.

"Talking with them would not do us any good." Bellom said. "It seems like we'll have to subdue it."

The jaguar leaps to Utonium with its sharp claw ready to cut.

"_Daigura!"_ A red aura wraps around the professor.

The jaguar was ready to attack its prey but the professor dodged the jaguar by diving under it, grabbing it by it neck and flips it over to a nearby tree. The tree cracked upon impact and the (teen) jaguar fell to the ground with a thud.

"Professor!" Bubbles yelled at the father-figure worriedly.

"I only knocked it out." He defended. "But there might be more."

Just then a second Jaguar leaped out towards Kean. The teacher was caught off guard.

"Miss Kean!" Blossom yelled as she attempted to rescue her.

The jaguar was already close to mauling the woman. Then it was suddenly pulled back. Bellom yanked the tail of the beast and swirled it to the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked the teacher.

"I'm fine." Kean answered as she looked to her rescuer smiling. "Look out!" She warned the secretary.

The jaguar pounced again towards Bellom. But the woman stood her ground. She held the Jaguar back with both hands while being pushed back a few meters. She grunted as she raised one fist and punched the jaguar square in the forehead knocking it out a few seconds later.

"Damn." Buttercup commented. And Brick whistles.

"Go, Miss Bellom." Boomer cheered.

A third jaguar jumped out behind Bubbles. But Boomer came in and punched it in the stomach. The force knocked the air out of the beast and it passed out. He held back of course.

The blonde teen hero sighs. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm not sure." Blossom answers as she looks around the area. "But we gotta find Pri-."

An arrow was suddenly shot at Blossom but she catches. She inspects the arrow and sees that the tip of the arrow is pulsating in a faint glow. She tosses the arrow up and it bursts into a flare of light.

In the distance. Mizuri looks to the fading flare.

"A flare." She assumed but studied the light. "No. An attack."

"Ignore it." Daimon said looking t Mizuri. "We shouldn't pay much attention to it."

"So we really gonna ignore it then?" Rei questioned.

"Yes." Was his answer.

"Did I miss something?" The red armored demon asked.

"Believe me, sis. You haven't missed much yet." The demoness simply shrugged.

"I see smoke." Saeko informed her group.

"And where there's smoke there's people." The pinkette added.

'Daimon?" Enryuu looked to her comrade.

"We'll check it out."

At another part of the jungle. Two people make their way through the forest. The one in front appears to be sixteen of age was dressed in a white jeans and white jacket. Her white hair is long and reaches to her lower back. Her pale grey eyes studying the surrounding as she walks.

"So this is where they are?" She smiled in her voice.

"This is the place" The second person confirmed as she sniffs the air. She wore a purple baggy pants and purple shirt top. Her brown hair was set in a short ponytail "I've got their scent." She guided her purple eyes to the South. "This way, sis." She pointed

"White haired teen giggled. "You really do miss our sisters Bunny."

"Of course I am, Bell." Bunny answered. "Aren't you?"

Bell looked to her older sister. "Absolutely. I want to so pops my spells." She boasted.

"You mean you want to show off." The brunette corrected earning a smug smile from the whitette.

"Let's go, sis." Bell waked ahead.

"Right behind you."

Butch avoids as sword swing of a sword with a grunt and kicks the native warrior to the side. "Damn it!" He cursed. "We're not the enemy!" He tried to explain for the umpteenth time.

"Then why are you in forbidden territory?" The swordsman questions not believing the black haired hero. He wore a cloth pants and a necklace around his neck. His onyx eyes glaring at the teen warningly. His brown hair tied in a braided ponytail. His skin tanned under constant exposure of the sun.

"Forbidden property?!" Butch yelled. "Maybe if you put a damn sign that says **Warning no enter** or something like that." He joked.

"We're hair to find our friends!" Blossom stated as she dodges a spear thrust.

"And you expect us to believe that?" The girl asks calmly. She wore a cloth clothes and pants for flexible mobility. Her spear pointed at the red head teen. Her blue eyes however hold questions.

"You don't get it!" Brick yelled. "There's this dangerous person out and he's got our friends."

A balled teen very large for his size smashes his hammer down on Boomer. He wore a leather clothing and pants. His blue eyes glaring at the teen. Boomer dodged before the weapon even moved towards him.

"You're pretty quick." He commented.

Buttercup catches an arrow and tosses them back. "You like that?!"

The archer wearing a red scarf and brown shirt and pants. Her long black hair flows as she dodges the arrows and ducks behind a tree. Her blue eyes caught the target and fires three arrows at the same time.

"Do you like these?" She taunted back.

"Woah!" The green eyed heroine yelped as she jumps away from the arrows. "Shit, she's got some good eyes.

"Tell me the name of the person you're after and we'll stop." The swordsman says as he rushes toward Butch.

"Oh, I'll tell you." Butch says as he dodges a few swings and grabs the sword with his now metallic hand. "His name is Daimon."

The swordsman halted. Disbelief evident in his eyes. "That's enough! Everyone stop!" He ordered the others as he sheaths his sword.

"D-Daimon?" The female archer asked shocked. "Is he telling the truth?" She questioned glaring at Buttercup. Her grip tightened on the bow.

"He has the scar to prove it." She defended.

"Maybe we should take them back to our village." The female spear woman suggested.

The young swordsman nodded. "Please follow us. We'll hear the rest of your story at our South Village." He looked to his fellow villagers. "Tho and Hawks you should stare guard here until we return. Is that okay?" He asks.

The young man now known as Tho rests his hammer over his shoulder. "No problem, Ace."

Hawks sighs as she places the rests of her arrows in her bag and nods. "Alright."

"Name's Boomer." The blonde introduced himself to Tho. "Sorry we had a bad start."

"Pleased to meet you." Tho grinned as he shook Boomer's hand.

"Name's Brick." The red head hero introduces himself to the group. He then motions to the others. "That's Butch, he's Boomer and mine's brother. Blossom my girlfriend. Bubbles, Boomer's girlfriend. Miss Kean, Professor Utonium and Miss Bellom"

"I'm Toruta." The female spear woman said. "I'm Tho's sister.

"Miss Bellom, can you go with them to their village? I'll stay here with Boomer and Brick."

"I have no problems with that, Professor." Bellom replied.

"Alright. We must hurry" Ace pressed on. "If what you say is true; I hope we are not too late."

In the East Village in a black hut. A young woman apparently in her late twenties is lying in her bed. Her dark blue hair hanging at the edge of the bed as she turned. Suddenly her eyes shot open as she sat up and let a long loud gasp. Her light blue eyes pale through her trance.

"No!" She screamed.

Another villager runs in the hut and stood next to the now shaking woman. Her hair was long and grey and her eyes yellow. He tanned skin shown in whatever light was being produced in the dark tent. No, she's not old. About twenty years of age. She wore grey clothing and sandals.

"Beloved Maria, are you okay?" She asked clearly freaked but more concerned.

Maria looked to her fiancée with her now light blue eyes. "We…a…are all doomed." She whispered.

"What do you mean Maria?" The grey haired young woman asked now hoping for normal danger.

Maria willed her shaking hand and points to a certain direction. "The Demons are returning. Daimon walks the earth once again!"

"You know that's not possible." The greyette denied.

"Maria grabs her lover by the shoulders and holds her close by. "Tietra, I am not joking." She said now calming down. "There is no way I would make such a joke." She defended and then held Tietra's face to hers. "Look into my eyes and I will show." She commanded as her eyes return to its pale color.

Tietra was running hard. Reaching to a large tent. She barged in the tent panting. The occupants were staring at her as if she was running for her life. Wich in this case she was. She looked around the large tent and sees a grey haired man standing talking to other men of the tribe. He wore a dark brown clothing his red eyes hold the concentrations of a leader.

Tietra quickly walked to him. "Father!"

The grey haired man looked to his daughter. Wondering why her voice sounded like that.

"What is wrong, Tietra?" The man questioned.

"Father, I have terrible news." She says bracing herself to tell of the upcoming danger.

"What's wrong?" He sees the fear in his daughter's eyes.

"Father." She gulped. Daimon is released.

The occupants who heard the news began to cower and fear for the worst.

"What?!" The man looked to his daughter and sees that she is very, very serious. "Are you sure?"

Tietra looked away from her father's eyes. "Maria…showed me the vision."

"Bring Maria forward." He commanded calmly taking a deep breath.

"I am already here." The navy haired female said as she stepped in the large tent. She stepped forward and stood next to Tietra.

The South Leader stepped to her future daughter-in-law. "Please show me." He asks as he held out his hand to her.

Without a word Maria held the leader's hand and let's out a ghostly breath as her eyes turn pale once again. The leader closes his eyes and allows the visions to flow through his mind. Seeing Damon being released and defeating the heroes at his wake. Daimon gaining the teen girls as allies. Enryuu's release. Princess's contract with the demoness. And now the group make their way to this very village. He opens his eyes and gently releases himself from the shaman's grip.

"I'm sorry." The shaman bowed her head in grief.

Sorry for what, my daughter?" he said smiling lightly. "If it weren't for your vision has managed to warn us before it was too late for this village" He said encouraging the navy haired woman. "I should be thanking you, Maria?" Tietra asks as she stepped forward.

"We gather all the other villagers. Does that are able to fight and lay their lives for the safety of this world." He answered as he motioned to someone to spread the message. "They will make their way to the South Village. The warriors and I will stay her and hold them back. We'll try to seal them if we can."

"Let me fight with you!" Tietra yelled.

The leader looks to his daughter with sadness "I cannot let you fight with us, Tietra." He answered.

"But I can fight!" She interjected.

"You are also my daughter!" He shouted letting his emotion out. "I've already lost my wife. I do not want to lose my daughter either."

"I'm sorry." She said feeling guilty.

Maria placed her hand on Tietra's shoulder.

"You know what to do." He said take one last glance at his daughter turn to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Later the village occupants were outside ready for the trip to the next village. The leader stood before them. Wearing a wooden armor and helmet, his sword strapped to his waist.

"My people." He called out to them." A great evil makes their way to this village. You must go to the South Village and take refuge there. My brother will look after you. My daughter and Maria will guide you there. The warrior and I will stay here."

"Oh?" The demon stepped as he eyed the crowed before him. "A welcome party? You shouldn't have." He taunted

Daimon stood there flanked by Mizuri and Saeko. Rei standing by her girlfriend and Saya standing next to Mizuri and Enryuu standing with Hyouka in front of her. Maria stood there with fair.

"Father." Tietra said with her attention still on the demon.

"Go." He simply commanded.

"Everyone let's go." Tietra prompted the villagers. But they stood there in fear. "We have to leave." She pressed on.

A fire ball hits near the villagers and they cower even more.

"Maybe they need a little push." The fire demon grinned as she holds up another fire ball and throws it at the villagers.

Before the fire ball hit the villagers a warrior jumped forward with a big round spiked shield. The fire hits the shield and is absorb into it. The defender stood firmly between the demon and the people that he wants to protect.

"So they still have those types of shields, huh?" She commented.

"Let's start moving!" Tietra yelled at the villagers making them move as she walks ahead of them.

"Who is the leader here?" Daimon questioned ignoring the fleeing humans. "I need to speak."

"We would not talk to you even if we had a choice to tell you." The shielded warrior yelled.

"It's an easy thing really." Mizuri glared.

"Saika. We're here to release her." Enryuu grinned.

"And we will stop you." The leader said.

"You must ne the leader." Daimon assumed. "But we already know that she's inside that pyramid at the center." A glare was the answer and the demon smiled. "I guess that's yes."

The leader drew out is sword. "Warriors attack!"

At that command the warriors swallowed their fear and charged forward. Daimon, Enryuu and Hyouka make their way to them.

Saeko placed her hand on Kageyomi's hilt. "Rei, Saya, you two should stay out this." She told them.

"She's right." Rei agreed. "Saya go hide." She said looking at the pinkette.

"The hell, Rei?" Saya shot back. "You should hide too."

"I'm gonna let them have all the fun." She pouted as she looked around.

"Rei we're both unarmed." She deadpanned.

Rei looked at a direction smiled. "Well not for long." She smirked with a cocky grin.

"I don't like that smile." Saya commented as she looked at the same direction as her friend.

Not there surprise; A large man with a spear stood before them. His spear was normal sized but the spear tip was flat and larger.

"Young woman should not be involved with these beasts." He preached.

"That's a big spear you got." Rei commented ignoring the man's lecture.

"Oh boy." Saya sighed as she palmed her face.

"Mind if I take that from you?" She asked cutely.

"A young woman like you should deal with such a weapon." He answered sternly. "But I will give you your punishments!" He readied himself to fight. "Do not worry. I will only knock you out."

"Saya, can you help that spear?" She asked like a little child.

"What?! You're the one that wants it!" She yelled.

"But he's so big~." She whined.

"Well you are a cat person." Saya teased. She looked to her friend pouting cutely at her. "Fine I'll help you!" She said turning her face to hide her blush.

"Those two are really gonna fight?" Saeko asks herself as she draws Kageyomi. "Well at least they got something to do. But they better not get hurt."

"Die demon follower!" A swordsman yells as he swings to take the purplette's head.

Saeko blocked the sword with ease and slashes the man; cutting the through the sword and the man in one fell swing. The wound was wide enough for the man to be nearly cut in half. He then falls down dead.

The purple haired teen grinned as she swings the blood off the sword. "And you're wasting my time."

Both Saya and Rei jumps back as the large man tries to subdue them. He roars as he rushes towards the girls and thrusts his spear to them. The teens then dodge sideways opposite of eachother and rushes towards the man. As they reach within striking distance they elbowed him in the stomach. The man was taken aback by the force that he lost balance and dropped the spear. They took that chance and preformed a high rolling kick to his chin lifting him up off the ground. The instant he is airborne they strike him with a double palm strike pushing through the air and he crashes to the ground. He gets up rubbing his chin ready to fight again.

"How can two young girls be so strong?!" He questions in disbelief. "But I see now that there is no hope for you girls ." He stood tall. "Why should such skillful fighters join a demon? Have you no shame as a human being?"

"I'm staying because Saeko wants to be his follower." Rei answered frowning.

"He also saved our lives." Saya added. "We own too much. So what if he's a demon?"

"As long as my friends and I are alive." She speaks as she picks up the spear. "I don't care if I lose my soul to a demon god."

"You really think that you can use that spear?" The spearman asks as he walks to them.

"I know I can." She studied the spear's appearance. "I was the captain of the spear club after all. This spear looks like it was used a lot."

"You don't know how much I've trained." The spearman preached. "I will not allow you to aint the art of the spear!" He charges towards the two.

"Saya, get back." Rei warned her friend.

"You don't have to tell e twice. I'll distract him." The pinkette offered.

The man reached them and swings his arm for a punch. Rei retaliated and jump up using the outstretched arm as leverage to higher heights. Saya took the chance and kick the man square in the nuts. Causing the man to double over in pain. He glared at the now retreating pinkette.

"You shouldn't worry about me." She advises as she pointed up.

To the man forgetfulness he looked and sees Rei in the air ready to kill him.

"You tried to stop us." She grinned. "Now look at the deep shit you got yourself into." She said in a cold tone

The man felt his spine chilled. "I…can't move." He grunted.

"That is called fair." She raised the spear pointing the blade down to the paralyzed man. "You also got kicked in the nuts." After that statement her eyes turn cold. "Supiaāto: Tetsu no ame. (Spear move: Iron rain.)"

With that she made rapid thrust with spear down on the man. He was screaming at the amount of pain and was silent as the blade is imbedded in his head. The man falls down dead on the ground after Rei jerked the spear from his skull. She twirled it to get the blood off the blade and rests the spear on her shoulder.

"This spear is heavy." She commented. "That'll do for now she says as she looked around the area.

"We still got some of more people to take care of." Saya pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The orange-ette waved her hand dismissively.

"Woah!" Hyouka cheered. "Rei is good with that spear Mistress Enryuu." She commented on the teen's latest kill.

"That she is." The demoness agreed.

"Perhaps we can give her, **her** spear?" She suggested.

The fame demon remained silent for awhile. "I'll discuss it with Daimon." She promised.

"Hm." The familiar mused. She then suddenly leaped before her mistress and catches an arrow that was meant for the demoness. She stood glaring at the direction from where the arrow came from. "Who dares attack my mistress?" She threatened.

An archer stood there aiming a second arrow at the duo. "Who dares get between me and myb target?" He asked in return.

Hyouka frowned. "I am Hyouka, Mistress Enryuu's familiar."

"A child the archer raised an eyebrow. "Does the demon use a child as their tools for battle?" he wondered.

"Hey, I am as alive as anyone!" The drake retorted.

"How dreadful." The archer pitied.

"You dare insult my mistress?" Hyouka glared eyes flaring faintly.

"It seems that I am forded to aim my arrows at a child." He said as he pulls the arrow back.

"A child?" She took that sentence as an insult. Her hand bled out magma and burns the arrow.

The man looked at Hyouka with a shocked expression. "How can you do such magic?"

"I guise a human like you doesn't even know what a familiar is." She stated.

"Hyouka, go play with the man." Enryuu commanded.

"Understood."

"Enryuu I challenge you!" The shielded warrior declared as he steps forward.

"With just that big shield?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This shield is more than I need to defeat the liked of you." He boasted.

"A foolish man indeed." She mused. "Hyouka, kill the archer anyway you see fit."

"I'll burn him to ashes." She declared.

The demoness strides to the shield bearer." Fighting you should be an exercise for me." She grinned.

"My shield can absorb any elemental attacks. Even if it's from of the gods."

"But I'm a demon goddess." She exclaimed child like manner.

"You have witnessed my shield absorbing your flames right?" The shield bearer grinned.

"That flame was even considered a spark." She waved her hand dismissively and flares up a ball the size of a basketball. "Nor is this!" She said as she throws the fire ball at him.

The male archer shoots about four arrows at once. Hyouka dodges them as she runs closer to him and delivers a swift kick. The archer blocks the kick with his bow and attempts to stab the grunted because of the heat that emitted from the boned dressed girl as she jumped back. He quickly avoided a lava sludge that was tossed at him and melted the ground where he stood. The familiar stood there with lava dropping from her hand.

"A gift from my mistress." She said proudly. "A part of it that is."

"I have a few tricks of my own." The archer says as he took out six arrows.

"Are planning to waste more arrows?" The familiar questioned. "I'll just burn them."

"We'll see about that." He commented as he fires one, then two and the last three arrows in a formation of a triangle of death. They soon become enveloped in water as their speed picked up and went soaring towards Hyouka. Se dodges them and looks to the Archer with a grin.

"You missed."She laughed.

"Oh really?" The archer questioned as Hyouka looked as the arrows made a U-turn in the air and went for her again.

"They turned?" She said in disbelief. She dodges them. "But you still missed." She said a she looked to the archer again. She suddenly felt a sting in her shoulder and pulled out the arrow that was there. She burns the arrow and her smile grew more. "I love a good challenge. Five more arrows to go!" She dashed towards the archer.

Daimon stood there between two swordsmen. Each prepared to cut the demon into ribbons. One launched at him with his sword held up and swung down vertically. Daimon sidesteps and pushes the warrior to the side.

"Is that all?" He taunted.

The warriors look to eachother and nodded. They rushed towards him and they beg a dance of death and blades. The two were well in sync with their tactical swings and turns giving the demon a run for his money. If he had any. Daimon moved to avoid the blades as long as he possibly wanted to. He then raised his hand making a shadow bind the closes warrior's leg and made him fall on the ground. The second warrior saw this and rushed in to cut the demon. Only that his weapon be blocked by a shadow spike that rose between them. The warrior grunted at the force that recoiled to his shoulders. He glared at the demon hoping to maybe burn a whole in his head. The demon predicted that the warrior was going to jump back and make space. But he used his shadow to grab his leg just as he jumped back and fell to the ground.

"How embarrassing." He shook his head. "You let your own shadow tangled around your leg like that?"

"In the end we will!" The swordsman proclaimed as the other stood up.

Demon shot out a shadow spike at the bound warrior; but the second blocked it and rushes towards him. Daimon instantly pulled out his scythe and swung at the warrior cutting him from his shoulder down to his hip. His body slumped down to the ground in a large pool of blood. The other stared at his lifeless brethren on the ground. He felt a hand settled on his head. His eyes moved and sees Mizuri with a friendly smile. The smile then turned into a grin as she ignites her hand; burning the man's head. He screams until his face burned off.

"Well that was fun." She commented as she shook some of the dried blood of her hand. "But it was a waste of flames."

The archer fell to his knees raping for breath. "H-How…did you…?" he wheezed.

"And that was the last one." Hyouka smiles as she burned the arrow.

"Fire is weak against water." He yells.

"Your little fire can never extinguish my flames." Hyouka answered as she pointed at him. "Let me show you how my arrow looks like." She teases as she sot a heated boned arrow in his shoulder.

The archer simply flinched and glared at her.

"I also believed that you shot me…there."

She then shoots another arrow in his left leg near his hip. Causing him to scream in pain. She then continued to shoot more arrows at him. One in the left arm near his elbow and one in his right hand. He other was shot in his left foot.

The archer pants due to his blood lost and his consciousness begins to fade. 'You…you monster!" He shouted.

"Monster?" She questioned as a frowned formed on her face. "You dare call me a monster?!" She accused. "You…you humans whom have caused us so many pains? You who have killed more than any beasts and animals known to man? You…humans who have had my mistress and her companions sealed out of fair?!" her voice rising by every accusation spoken as she points her finger at the man's head. "You humans…who have olaughed, beaten and raped my beloved friends as I stood there chained and poisoned." She said in a sad whisper. "And killed them once you had you desired fill." She looked at the man; her eyes burning with hatred towards him. "But that _will_ not happen again. I have new friend and I **will** protect her." She said with conviction as her finger tip glows.

"You can all just go back to Hell!" he cursed before a boned burning arrow was shot between his eyes.

Hyouka walked away from the dead body as it bursts into flames.

The shield bearer blocked yet another one of the dimness' fire. "I already told you that you will not be able to burn this shield that protects all!" He reminded her. "There is nothing that you can do against this shield." He boasted.

"Feeling confident, aren't we?" Enryuu teases. "That's good. I need someone with confidence otherwise I'd get bored.

Her hand went ablaze with fire and she made a long stream of fire. The stream snuffs out and a long katana in a red scaled scabbard. The hilt was that of a dragon's head pointing out and the guard was shaped like a dragon's claw. Without warning she dashed to the shield bearer and swung. The shield bearer was sent back a few meters. He stared at the red head demon with disbelief as he saw a dent in the shield.

"Aw…and I haven't drawn Tsumeno Ryuuza yet. She taunted as she draws out a crimson blade from the scabbard. The blade looked like it was soaked in blood.

"You will never break this shield!" He claimed

"Let's see about that, shall we?" She grinned as her sword steamed out red mist.

"Did you forget that my shield can absorb elemental attack?" He reminded her again.

The demoness ignored his warning and was instantly in front of him. He froze because he did not expect that. Humans. Enryuu swings her sword horizontally; cutting through the shield and the bearer.

"Fire sword art: Burning Inferno." She whispered as she stood behind the man and sheets her sword mid way. "You're toast." She smirked as she sheaths her sword completely. Causing a pillar of fire to burst out of the ground burning him like a roasted pig.

"Now you're alone. We can have a friendly…chat." Daimon said with a stoic expression. He raised shadow spikes around the Village leader so that he can't escape. "You're not going anywhere." He notices his calm demeanor. "What are you hiding?" He asked as he walked to him.

The village leader remained silent as the demon no stood in front of him with an evil glint in his in blood red eyes. Scythe still in hand. He morphed the scythe into a dagger and saw a piece of jewelry sticking out of his armor. He cut the armor open revealing a necklace shaped like a tree with a green gem in the center. He took the jewelry careful not to damage it. Unless he wants a fellow demon to pissed upon being released.

"Don't take that." The leader warned.

"This necklace belongs to Saika." He said frowning at the trapped human. "Not to you." He then handed it over to Mizuri; who standing next to him a few seconds ago. "The rest of you can go ahead of me." He said to the rest of the group. "I'll this with village and the remaining bodies here."

"As you wish." Mizuri said as she walks away.

Saeko laughs as she sheaths her sword. "What do you have plan, Daimon?" She asked with a wide grin.

"I'll bury this village." He answered.

"Rei, Saya. We gotta go!

"Yeah. We know!" They shouted back.

"Mistress?" The familiar asked.

"We'll leave aswell."

Daimon released the spike prison around the village leader but grabbed him by the throat making gag through the impact.

"What made you think you can steal from one of us avoid punishment?" He questioned. A spit in the face was his reply. He whipped the saliva off hi face and tossed the man a good few meters away. "Saeko." He called.

The purplette was next to him in minutes. "Yes, Daimon."

"I'll show you a little trick." He grinned as he looked at the human coughing.

"And that will be?" She waiting for a good show.

"Imperial Darkness."

At the command hi shadow increase in size and expanded through the village.

"W-What are you doing?!" He shouted at the demon.

"I'm bringing one the villages down." He smiled at the shocked expression of the leader. "Oh c'mon. You really thought I wouldn't have realized that there was more than just one village?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The village leader was to shocked to say anything. He tried to get up found that he was stuck and couldn't move. His eyes caught one of the huts sinking into the darkness. More and more tents and huts sink into the black ocean.

"And within time…so will you." He looked to his follower-to-be. "Let's go meet the rest."

"You will never succeed!" He warned the demon as he walks away. "Do you know what you're doing?" He asked the purplette. "YOU'RE GOING TP BRING THIS WORLD TO RUIN!"

"I chose this path on my own." She scoffs as she follows Daimon.

"You will all see that you've been fooled!" He tried as he sank more into the darkness. "Once all the demons have been released; they will cast you aside like worn tools.

"Black spire." The demon spoke.

As the words left his lips the chief felt something piercing through his chest. He looked with shocked filled eyes at the black spike protruding out of his chest. He was gasping for air because his lung was pierced.

"I missed your heart." He said as he walked further away from the dying man. The spike rising lifting him up. "So you can watch as your village sink into eternal darkness. And others to see your death."

The purplette giggled maliciously as she followed suit.

The villagers were now reaching the south village. Tietra stopped after hearing collective gasps behind her. She turned wondering what it was. She sooner wished that she hadn't. She can see the spire from where they were. Her eyes filled with sadness and tears began to flow down her cheeks as she recognizes the figure hanging on the spire. Her father.

"No…" She denied. "Father!" She began to walk to the direction to be stopped by none other than her fiancée Maria.

"Tietra, we need you here" The navy haired girl tried to calm her grey haired lover.

"Father is" She tried to protest.

"Your father knew this might happen!" She yelled and looked down with shame. "I knew…that was going to happen."

Tietra took a calming breath and smiled at her fiancée. "I sometimes wonder if you'd be a better leader than me." She commented sadly.

"We're almost there." She soothed a she held her fiancée's hand.

Tietra nodded. "Let's go everyone!" she commanded with new resolve.

**And that was it with chapter 3  
Hope you enjoyed the letters that were typed into this story ^^  
And again I'd like to thank the review for correcting my mix up  
Anyways. Dogma out!**


End file.
